It's a Vampire Thing
by pinaygurl28
Summary: AU SLASH. first chaptered story.R&R! Draco finds out he is half vampire and that his mate is Muggle!Harry! or is he?
1. And So It Begins

It's a Vampire Thing: Prologue: And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the HP storyline and characters.

Draco was always interested in magical creatures. How could you not be? Not only were they beautiful (or at least most of them are), they also have very useful magical abilities. it's true that he always made fun of that great oaf, Hagrid, but how can you not? He's teaching them all about the dangerous creatures and it isn't even the correct information. I always found werewolves, merpeople, vampires, sirens, and veelas to be the most interesting. I used to think that my family had veela blood. Honestly, how could you not think that after one look at our family? The Malfoys always had pale blond hair and fair skin. The love between his grandparents and parents always seemed to be that of soul mates. I mean, even though they only first got married because of an arrangement, the love was still there. So you see, I had plenty of reasons to think that I would be a veela. but honestly, I always hoped that I would be a vampire. Vampires had an increase in magical strength when they came into their inheritance and then they would again after doing some act (but he never found out what cause his mother took away the book he was researching from), he would also gain an increase in physical strength(though not much), keener eyesight, and an increase in speed. But, it didn't really matter. I was never able to continue my research about vampires specifically, even at the Hogwarts library. Crabbe and Goyle never left me alone long enough to find anything new. After a few years into school I gave up on looking. Even my own mother and father attempted to stop me from researching. To think, all of that time wasted on my childhood dream. A dream in which he had almost given up all hope on. There is no chance for me to be a vampire.

If only he knew how wrong he was and how his world was about to be turned upside down.

A/N: Read and review please. Should I continue?


	2. Finding Out

It's A Vampire Thing Chapter One: Finding Out

Disclaimer: me no own. Unfortunately.

_Italics= thoughts _

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

11:58. Two more minutes and it will be my birthday. Normally, I don't stay up to wait for it but for some reason I felt like I just had to wait up,

11:59. My mind began to wander to think about why my father took me out of Hogwarts earlier that day, especially when we still had two weeks of term. My attempts to pry any information out of him on our way home failed and the same occurred when I questioned mother when we arrived at the manor. Oh well I suppose I will find out soon enough. Hopefully it has something to do with my birthday.

12:00. It's my birthday! Woo-hoo... I would have continued this train of thought if it weren't for the immense pain that racked through my body a second later. He was vaguely aware of his mother, father and godfather entering his room as he let out a blood curdling scream. When that ended he fell victim to an endless black world.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(a conversation between the adults, they may be considered as ooc)

"We need to tell him, Luc! We can't just send him back to Hogwarts when he doesn't know the complete truth about his heritage," said Narcissa.

"Yes, I am well aware of the need to tell him, Cissa. Now, will you please go send a letter to Dumbledore. He needs to be informed that Draco will not be returning to Hogwarts until the next school year," said Lucius.

"Yes, of course dear. Severus, will you please send it to him after I have finished? I have other things to handle for our meals later on," requested Narcissa.

"Of course Narcissa. Just send it to me with an elf," replied Severus. With that, Narcissa swept out of the bedroom, leaving the two men with the now sleeping child.

"Sev, can you go tell Cissa that when Draco wakes I will be informing him of everything? And can you please make the potion that will allow us to see who his mate is as well? Until then, please leave us be. We will join the two of you for lunch most likely and have breakfast in here," requested Lucius. He received a nod in reply. Now he had to wait for his Dragon to awake.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

(nine hours later)

_Ugh... why is it so bloody bright? Why is the sun even up at this ungodly hour? There should be a law against that...-grunt- why is my body in so much pain? _thought Draco. -memories of the night before returned to him in full force- hm... I wonder... "Was that my inheritance?" I thought aloud.

"Yes Dragon, that most certainly was your magical inheritance," I heard my father's voice say, "now wake up. I have much to explain to you, my Dragon," he said again. Uh-oh. Something must be wrong, Father only calls me Dragon when he has news to tell me that will change our lives. The last time was when he had to return to serving the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, father. I presume you wish to speak to me concerning the events from last night? But, before anything else, may I ask you a question," -at his father's nod, he continued- " Am I part magical creature?" I asked. I noticed that Father began to choke on air at this. I raised my eyebrow at this presuming that concerned our coming talk.

"-nervous chuckle- yes about that.. your blood is half wizard and half magical creature," Father admitted.

" I'm a-a-a ma-magical creature?" I shrieked, although that is quite unbecoming of the Malfoy heir.

"Draco! You should not shriek! It is unbecoming of the Malfoy heir. (_thanks for pointing out what I just thought, Father._) - do not glare at me, Draco- Now then, you are half-wizard and half-vampire," Father explained.

"VAMPIRE? Half-vampire? That is so awesome ( _oh ha ha father just let me have my fun) _I've always wanted to be one and now I am. Dream come true! Wait a minute, how am I half-vampire?" I asked. Hold on, why am I only told this now and not before? They could have at least told me this yesterday.

"Yes, you are half-vampire. I am positive I just said that... It's in the blood of both Malfoy and Black families. Would you like for me to explain everything or are you going to continue acting like a four year old," Father teased, " I will explain our reasoning of keeping it a secret and fill in the blanks in your limited education about vampires. And should you still have questions after everything, I will gladly answer them. Actually, you should go get cleaned up first while I call for breakfast. We will continue afterwards, you are horrible until you have eaten. Now go!" Father continued.

(one hour and thirty minutes later -oh gawd Draco takes long :D and breakfast is over)

"Now that that is finally finished with, may we please continue our earlier conversation, Father?" I asked. Normally, I would wait for my father to begin but this news was just to big to be patient. I also have plenty of questions that need to be answered.

(Malfoy family history time -spoken by Lucius-)

"About five generations ago for the Malfoys and ten generations for the Blacks, both your grandmothers were engaged to a full vampire. Now, their parents were not told of their vampire heritage in the chosen betrothed. The vampires decided to wait to tell them until after but were soon found out. Your grandmothers were there mates so they found a way for them to be married to them. Of course, their parents were not happy about this turn of events but there was no way out of the contracts so the weddings were forced to continue, no more marriages with those of creature blood have been made into either family. There have been a few children born with the creature blood, no more than a dozen on each side. The similarities between the two families are disturbingly similar, don't you agree? Well that is the whole story. Now for your questions." explained Father.

(this part switches between Draco and Lucius back in forth, don't feel like saying "said ...")

"Can you tell me about my inheritance? What happens to vampires?"

"When a vampire first receives their inheritance they will gain a good five inches in height -so you should be at a healthy 6'9-, your body should gain a bit more muscle -you will still have that seeker body of yours-, keener eyesight -you will see miles away in pitch darkness-, faster -more than a Firebolt x2-, and more physical strength -Finally! No more fighting like a bloody girl! (Don't give me that look Draco! You know it's true)-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad. _Wait a minute, did I call him dad? I haven't called him dad since I was seven... _Will there be any magical changes?"

"Of course Draco. You would think that as a magical creature coming into their inheritance you would gain some MAGICAL powers. _At least he blushed, silly child._ But really Draco. I am perfectly aware you did some research on vampires as a child. I do believe this is where your mother intervened -don't look at me like that, we thought it was best- Except, you will go through another inheritance once you fully complete your bond to your mate."

_Did he say mate? I am positive he said mate... _"Excuse me Father, but did you say that I will have a mate?" _This could be quite important to me..._

"Yes. I will explain the details of your mate later on in the conversation. For now, continue on with your other questions."

"Humph... okay, fine. Why did you and mother decide to hide this from me for all these years? What was the point of all the secrecy?" _especially when you said not to keep secrets from family... hypocrite... oh, he's saying something. Better pay attention now..._

" Yes I do suppose I should tell you about that now. For one, we were unsure if you would inherit the vampire blood. The last person in either family with the inheritance was your mother and I. And that was around thirty-five years ago. We hoped that you would not get the vampire blood due to the war and for a while it seemed our wish would come true. For out of twenty something Malfoys, not one of them received the inheritance. Another reason is because of the Dark Lord. Were he to find out of your heritage, he would have used you as a consort and a weapon. I may be one of his followers, but I do so unwillingly. I was forced into it as a teenager, months before you were conceived. If he were to find out, you would be taken away from us. I am not ignorant to not know that you do not wish to be a Death Eater. While we are on the topic of the madman, I will be turning spy for Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix as soon as we find your mate. Then, the two of you will go into hiding to complete your bond until you must return to Hogwarts. Once you have done that, I will openly 'defect' to the side of Light. I will most likely go into hiding with your mother until the Christmas hols. Unfortunately, Severus will continue to spy for us, so he will not be able to join us. Our last reason is that we wanted you to have a normal childhood. As normal as possible."

_I had to admit they had quite a number of good reasons for keeping this secret. I wonder if Uncle Sev knows. Wait, of course he does, he knows all of their secrets. So our family is switching sides in the war. Well, that certainly made things easier for me. _"That's fine with me. What about aging? And feeding? How will those affect me? My mate?"

"Vampires age at a much slower rate than muggles and wizards. They live ten years longer than them. When it comes to feeding, you will only have to feed off of your mate. This lessens the death rate from vampires feeding too much at one time from one person. Until then, you will have to just feed off of the blood from the donors. Not the actual people. Just bags and bags of blood. Mmm... yummy... anyway, any other questions?"

" What about an heir? I may be gay, but I still want to have a complete family with plenty of kids. Will that be possible?"

"If your mate was female, then obviously there would be no problem. There would be a higher rate of conception, but that's the only difference. As you have previously stated, you are gay. There will still be no problem. For vampires, if both of them were to be male, they will both be able to conceive a child. The body will adjust to be able to bear the child for full term. A full term for a male will be six months. Because you have a mate, you can only have sex with them. Do not give me that look Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You should not even consider cheating on your mate. They are your soul mate, your other half, they complete you, and all that other crap about that stuff. When you feed, please be sure to do so in the privacy of your own room. The feeding will cause for some unneeded sexual arousal, _is there any other kind of arousal? _Anything else?"

"The rest of the info of my mate please." _Mmm... one person for life, I guess I could live with that, as long as it was someone completely hot and kind and understanding. I mean really, I do not want someone ugly, and messes with my family and I because of who we are. _

"I have been saying 'your mate' the entire time because there is a chance that they will be either male or female. No matter of your sexual preference. Mates tend to be of the same age group. Also, your mate can be of any blood, muggle, muggle-born, half-blood, pureblood, or creature blood. More likely than not, it will be of human blood and no creature blood. There has been no bonding of two creatures in centuries if one of them had vampire blood. No clue as to why that is though. Your mate will gain all of the things you have received with your inheritance. Since you will live longer than others, so will your mate. Basically, your mate is the only person you can turn into a vampire. But that is only if you consummate your bond. If your mate was a muggle, they will become a wizard or witch. Anything else, Dragon?"

"If my mate is capable of attaining magical abilities, what will happen to them when I return to Hogwarts? Will they be a first-year?" _That makes me look like a pedophile! Even if they are the same age as me... _

"Well, for the rest of the summer, you will be trained and tutored by your mother, Severus and myself. When we find your mate, we will do the same thing for them. This way, they will be able to be in the same year as you when you return to school. You should hope that they will be in the same house as well. It is now lunch time and I told your mother and godfather that we will be joining for the meal. Afterwards, we will go down to the potions lab. I asked Severus to brew a potion that will allow you to see who your mate is. Now, let's go."

_How does he expect me to bounce back from all of that information just like that? It's already time for lunch? Wow we spent a lot of time talking. Hm... seemed a lot shorter than that. I wonder who my mate is. I wouldn't even care if it is a muggle because apparently they will gain magical abilities. _

With that the two of us went down to the small dining room where my mother and godfather were already waiting for us.

TBC

A/N: well, how was that? Hopefully it wasn't so bad... Reviews please!


	3. Who is that?

**It's a Vampire Thing: Chapter Two: Who is that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the HP franchise...**

-this chapter is mainly stories being told to explain everything. Well almost everything.-

on with the story!

Malfoy Manor Potions Lab. Two hours since lunch.

"Uncle Sev! -Do not call me that Draco!- how much longer? I want to know who my mate is already!" whined Draco.

"It is almost done, Dragon. Be patient. Do you even know **HOW **to use the potion? No, you don't. Because you keep interrupting me! Now be quiet, child. -I am not a child!-" admonished Severus. He walked to the next empty counter top so they may sit while they waited and called for the Malfoy family to join him.

"This is not a normal potion in that you would drink it. This one is looked into while it is still in the cauldron. Also, we will not be able to hear anything. Only see things. It should only take another five minutes for the potion to finish brewing." said Severus.

"Let's go see who it is! I want to see my mate," squealed (o_O) Draco, "Wait a minute! Why can't I see anything? What's wrong with it? Grrrrrr..." growled Draco.

"Quiet you. You need to drop some of your hair into it so it know whose mate it is supposed to show. You ran off before I can tell you. Now come here." explained the Potions Master. With that, the young Malfoy heir placed three beautiful blond strands of hair into the potion. After the potion had set for another minute, Draco was finally able to get a look at his mate.

(inside the cauldron)

Two burly blond teenagers looked to be ganging up on a much smaller and shorter raven-haired teen. One of the blonds, the smaller of the two, seemed to have the raven's arms locked behind his back and seemed to be putting some force into it for the small teen was arching forward, almost as if to get away from the pain. The largest of the three began to pummel his flabby large fists into anywhere he can reach into the small raven teen. The raven tried to fight back by kicking at the large one while attempting to escape from his human prison. This continued for five more excruciatingly long minutes before Raven (until I say who it is this is the name of Draco's mate. Although I think you all know who it is by now.) was able to escape and ran away. The blonds did not even realize what had happened for a full three minutes (idiots) and by then Raven had already gotten far away. Unfortunately, the two dolts remembered where he usually goes to hide from them, the park two blocks away, and soon ran after him. They searched for a good two hours due to the size of the park and Raven never stays in the same spot for long. They soon found him sprawled beneath the shades of the largest tree, he seemed to be asleep. They began to kick him wherever they thought to, fortunately even they weren't fucked up enough to kick him in the family jewels. After ten more painful minutes the two teens stopped their barrage and left the small, bleeding and broken body of the teen. Raven seemed to have been bleeding to his death for a good two hours before he woke up and staggered to wherever his home was. When he entered his home he was immediately yelled at by a woman who resembled a horse. By the looks of things, it was because he did not do something. Raven then headed to the kitchen where two blond brutes were waiting for their meal. One of them was one of the teens that beat up Raven. His father looked to be a much larger version of his son. Soon after, the horse-woman entered and joined the men at the dinner table. All the while Raven was working around the kitchen preparing their meal, his wounds have stopped bleeding since he woke up in the park. He was actually surprised no one had seen him. No one had bothered to help him although they could clearly see the blood drying up on his skin and clothes, as well as the bruises beginning to show on his face, neck, and arms. When dinner was finally ready and served, Raven just stood off in the corner while the family ate everything and leaving nothing for him. Slowly, the family left for another room, leaving Raven to clean up. When everything was finally finished, Raven left the kitchen for the hallway, only to be thrown into the cupboard under the stairs.

The last image the Malfoys and Snape saw was that of Raven falling into a fitful sleep. They could only describe him as a raven-haired teen with prominent green eyes and a very visible lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The Malfoy Manor Potions lab held four very shocked and disturbed people due to what they just saw. The three adults were more disturbed than Draco because they were able to see the scar for what it truly was. The curse scar was given to the Boy-Who-Lived from the Dark Lord the night he first disappeared when he killed the Potters. But it was announced three months later that the child had died. In fact, it was Dumbledore himself that announced the child's death, even though it was also him who had assured everyone that he would be perfectly safe wherever he was sent to live. All three adults shared a look and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

When Lucius was sure that Draco was completely distracted by looking into the cauldron, he led the other two adults out of the lab and into the hall.

"We will need to speak to Dumbledore about this little revelation. I can think of no reason for him to hide the child. Especially if he is treated this way by those people," exclaimed Lucius when they were far enough from Draco.

"Yes, we should go as soon as school has let out for the year. This way no one will be able to hear our conversation. I believe Draco should accompany us. This is his mate we are talking about after all," Severus said.

"Agreed. But, how will we be able to keep this as a secret from Draco until then? Hogwarts does not let out for another two weeks. It also won't be long before Draco sees the scar and pieces things together," said Narcissa.

"I say we just tell him now. He may have taken well to finding out he is part vampire, but I do not think he will react the same way if we know who his mate is," said Lucius. When he had received nods of affirmation from the other two adults, Lucius led them back to the cauldron where their Dragon was still looking fondly at his mate.

Draco finally looked up from the sleeping face of his mate when he heard the approach of his parental figures. _Hm... where did they go to? And why did they have to leave the room just to talk? It most likely has something to do with my mate..._

"Mother, Father, Uncle Severus, were any of you able to recognize who my mate is? It is unbearable to think that he is treated like that with the people who are supposed to care for him. I mean he is treated worse than Dobby! And we are his masters, and Malfoys are supposedly the worst masters ever! Oh, and I do not believe that he is a wizard since I have never seen him at Hogwarts before. Ugh! Is there no way for us to find him sooner? That potion did not help much in his location. I cannot stand it if he were to stay there for much longer," exclaimed the young vampire.

"We know, Dragon. We do not wish for him to be there any longer either. Also, we have reason to believe that he is not completely muggle," replied Narcissa.

"We should take this into the living room. Who knows how long this conversation will take. Just looking into the potion lasted us a good four hours. And supper will be served in two," pointed out Lucius.

_I have to leave the cauldron? Uncle Sev must have seen the look on my face. _

"Don't worry, Dragon. The potion will still work as long as it remains in some sort of vase or such. If you were to move it elsewhere from the cauldron, you would only need to re-add strands of your hair," assured Severus. When Draco was sure that he would still be able to watch his mate, he followed the adults to the first floor living room. When they were all seated, it seemed as if the adults did not really know how to begin the conversation.

"Dragon, what do you know about the Potters and the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Narcissa.

"What do they have to do with my mate?" questioned Draco.

"It could have everything to do with your mate if what we think turns out to be true. Do not worry. We will explain everything after you have told us everything that you know, understood?" explained Severus.

"Oh, fine then," began Draco, "From what Father told me, a prophecy was made about the Dark Lord and a newborn child of his enemy. No one knows what exactly was said in the prophecy except for Headmaster Dumbledore, but he is not willing to tell anyone due to safety measures. The Dark Lord was able to obtain some of it's content but not the whole thing. He went after the Potters believing that they prophecy referred to them. Dumbledore found out that someone had told the Dark Lord and put the Potter family in hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Dark Lord went after the Potters on October 31, 1981. The first to have died was James Potter when he attempted to draw the Lord's attention away from his wife so that she may escape with their child. _Did Father just cringe at the name of James Potter? Why would he do that? I am aware that they are the same age, perhaps it has something to do with their years at Hogwarts._ Unfortunately, he was not successful in that. Supposedly when he found Lily Potter and the child, she had begged for him to spare the child's life and to take only hers instead. _Hm... now why would Uncle Sev pale because I mentioned Lily Potter? I will have to ask him later. _In the end, the Dark Lord had killed both of the elder Potters and the child was all that was left. When he made to kill the child however, the Killing Curse rebounded off of the child and hit him instead. All that was left of that night was a broken and ruined Godric's Hollow home and the Potter child with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The only reason the Dark Lord was able to find them was because a close friend of the Potters betrayed them to the Dark Lord. _Oh great. Now it is Mother's turn to pale. Who did I mention this time? Maybe it was the close friend. _People have been saying that Sirius Black is the one who betrayed them. Supposedly, he was James Potter's best friend and the godfather of the child. Apparently, Sirius betrayed them and then went after Peter Pettigrew, yelling out loud for all to hear that it was his fault the Potters were killed. He did so in a street full of muggles. In the end, twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew were killed, all that was left was Pettigrew's finger. Sirius Black was locked away in Azkaban for twelve years before he succeeded in escaping during my third year at Hogwarts. He was in hiding for two years before he was declared innocent when the Ministry found Pettigrew and he was forced under Veritaserum to tell everything that has happened since the murders. Dumbledore took the child away the night of the murders and hid him away from the wizarding world where no one but he knew the location. He was hid away for three months before Dumbledore had announced that the child had died." told Draco.

"That is basically all that I know about the Potters and most of it was from the three of you. Now, can you please explain to me why each of you had paled at the names of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew? Did the three of you know them? And yes, I did notice your reactions." Draco continued. _I wonder what their relations to them could have been? Father and Mother would have told me about their friends. Although, if they had not told me yet, I highly think they will not tell me now. Uncle Sev will be the most likely to tell me the truth about this. Might as well have him tell me. _"Uncle Sev? Can you tell me?" asked Draco with his cutest pout that none of them could resist.

"Hm... so you were able to pick up on those. I suppose it is safe to tell you. Especially if what we think turns out to be true. It has been years since it all began. The three of us, when we made our first journey to Hogwarts, met four boys on the train. Your mother was the sister to one of them. They were James Potter, Remus Lupin -yes, your former DADA teacher-, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Not long after we had sat down and began to talk, a redheaded girl came into our compartment asking to join us because everywhere else was full. Lily and I knew each other beforehand but we decided not to tell anyone about our friendship because she knew that I wanted to be in Slytherin and how most of it's students was prejudiced against muggleborns. Soon enough we all became friends with one another and promised each other that no matter what house we were in, we would remain as friends. We also decided to keep our friendships a secret just in case we were sorted into different houses and we did not need our housemates to do something to each other. As I said earlier, your mother and Sirius are brother and sister. They are just months apart actually. Sirius was the only relative that actually cared about your mother so we had the two of them plan all of our meetings so that the eight of us can keep in touch. While the three of us were sorted into Slytherin, the others were sorted into Gryffindor. Due to peer pressure, we decided that instead of fully fighting each other we would have a prank war.

The four Gryffindor boys were called the Mauraders by the school population. Our prank war lasted throughout all our seven years at Hogwarts. We were forced to be total gits and arses to one another because the school population and some of the staff saw us as rivals. Enough hexes and words were thrown between James, Sirius, Lucius and myself. That was mainly because the other four always tried to break it up. James would call Lucius a prissy blond and Luc would send a hex back. Sirius would call me a snarky dungeon bat and I would call him a family outcast and then hex him. Within minutes we would be sending curses and hexes at whoever. Due to our background, Lucius, Sirius, and myself knew quite a number of Dark spells. Poor James always ended up in the hospital wing while the three of us would just cast the counter curses on ourselves. Of course, the fights were always premeditated so we knew what to expect and not to let the words hurt us. Then again, Lucius still got it stuck in his head that he was a prissy blond.

As the years passed by, James and Lucius became like brothers to one another because both of them were the only child of their family lines. Narcissa and Sirius became even closer as brother and sister despite the Black family pressuring her to abandon him because he rejected all of the family traditions. And because he was a Gryffindor. Lily and I still spent our holidays with each other whenever we were not at the homes of one of the others. You see, Lily and I were neighbors since I was four. My father is a muggle so we lived in his home at Spinner's End. When Lily and I first met we quickly became friends. At first my feelings for her were purely that of friendship, but as the years passed by, they turned into much more. I finally realized that I had those types of feelings for her when we were barely starting our first year. In second year, James had fallen in love with Lily. We fell in love with the same woman. James was much more open with his feelings but those just proved to embarrass Lily because she was never one to put her relationships out to the students to know about. When she never accepted his approaches, I truly believed that I had a chance to be with her. During our meetings for the eight of us, Lily would spend more time with me instead of the Mauraders. Your parents were the only ones who knew of my feelings for her so they were off to the side giving us time alone.

Because of the occurrences in the Black household, us Slytherins would spend most of the holidays at Malfoy Manor while the Gryffindors except Lily would be at Potter Manor. When I found out Lily was not with them, I returned to Spinner's End so that she would not be by herself. Also, your parents had just gotten together so they did not need me there as a third wheel, no matter how many times they refute that. That summer before third year was when I finally confessed to Lily about how I felt for her. Surprisingly enough for me, but not for your parents, Lily also admitted to having feelings for me. We were together until the summer of fifth year when she came into her inheritance. Apparently she was not quite muggleborn as we all thought her to believe. Her mother was born from a pureblood line as a squib. Lily had enough faerie blood in her that she had a mate. When she realized that it was not me, we knew that our relationship had to end. I spent months on my own, ostracizing myself from the others and even more so from the school. That year I received my highest grades. I closed up even more when Lily found out that James was her mate. After another three months of this, Lily was finally fed up and went down to the Slytherin dorms while I was asleep. She woke me up, dragged me to an empty classroom and started yelling at me. She said that I was not the only one being hurt by what happened. That even though I was not her mate, she still loved me and that she always would. She read into faeries and found out that they had to complete the bond with their mate and when they do, the female would become pregnant. Faeries are never same sex couples. That night, everything was back to being okay between us. We were back to being best friends.

We promised each other that we would keep in touch no matter what would happen after we left Hogwarts. She even said that she would make me godfather of their child no matter what James would say. In return, I promised Lily that I would love any child of hers as if it were my own. That winter holidays, all eight of us decided to spend it at Hogwarts and we were the only ones. I received a letter from my maternal grandfather. Apparently, he thought it would be an absolutely brilliant idea for me to become a Death Eater. The first thing I did was runaway from the questioning looks of my friends. I ran all the way to the headmaster and told him that I did not want to be one. Unfortunately there was no way out of it for me so instead, I offered myself to be a spy for him. When I went back down, it was to the faces of my friends. I broke right there and clung onto Lily crying. That was the first time I had let anyone had seen me cry. When I was finally calm enough, I led the group to an empty hallway and told them quite bluntly that I was going to be a Death Eater because my grandfather promised me to the Dark Lord. All hell broke loose after that. Lily was silently crying to herself beside me, Lucius and Narcissa were starting to worry if their relatives would do the same, and the other Gryffindors were adamant about joining me. After I had comforted Lily so that she would not cry anymore, I spent quite a while convincing the Gryffindors not to join for my sake. Your parents however, I could not convince. They said that they would have been marked anyway because of their relatives so they might as well be marked along with me. I never told anyone that I was a spy for Dumbledore.

James and Lily spent time together so that they can get to know each other even more. This way, they would be comfortable with one another once they were married. By the time we had graduated, your parents, Pettigrew, and myself were already marked, although we were unaware of Peter being marked. Sirius and James were undergoing training to become an auror. Remus was roaming the country, unable to get a job due to the Ministry's werewolf laws. James and Lily were preparing for their upcoming wedding. Lily and I kept to our promises and owled each other on a daily basis using different owls so no one would notice. Because I was a Death Eater, I could no longer be the godfather to their child, because that would put the child in danger. Instead, the honor was given to Sirius.

As most people know, Sirius was the Potters secret keeper for when they went into hiding. This is a lie. They made Peter the secret keeper on Dumbledore's orders because no one would suspect him. What no one expected was for Peter to be the spy and he did in fact betray us to the Dark Lord. Luckily, your parents and I were able to convince the Dark Lord that we were in fact loyal to him. And that is our story of how we know the Potters. Up until now, I still love Lily with all my heart." told Severus.

_I can't believe all of that happened to my parents. Damn that Pettigrew for betraying them all. I hope he rots in hell. And what the hell is with Dumbledore using a teenager to spy on one of the strongest wizards in the world. Poor Uncle Sev... although I should never say that out loud to him. Okay, now I really should find out about what all of this has to do with my mate. Well, I suppose my mate is the Boy-Who-Lived considering that's who our conversation is all about. Then, how did they find out that the boy in the images in the cauldron is him... maybe they saw the scar on his forehead... I know I certainly wasn't paying attention to that. I was more pissed off about how my mate was being treated. _

"We need to talk to the headmaster. He is the only one who knows where the boy was sent to. And if what I am thinking is correct, then the Potter child is my mate. Meaning my mate is the Boy-Who-Lived. Am I correct?" said Draco.

"Yes, Draco. We also believe that the child is your mate. But we will have to wait two weeks before we can go to the headmaster. We cannot have anyone overhearing our conversation. A Death Eater child might hear us and report it to the Dark Lord. He has not been so leniant to us ever since Pettigrew brought him back to life in this past year." said Narcissa.

"Okay fine. So my mate is Harry James Potter."

TBC

A/N: Sorry it took me much longer this time to post this up. I have been busy with school and such. Thank you for the reviews. And hopefully I get more!


	4. Confronting Dumbledore

**It's a Vampire Thing: Chapter Three: Confronting Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters and such**

The two weeks had passed by at an agonizingly slow pace for the occupants of Malfoy Manor. Severus returned to the castle every morning to teach his classes and return every evening after his last class to help with the search. Dumbledore has been trying to get Severus to tell him who the Malfoy child's mate is. Each time, Severus would just say that he would have to find out when they were sure of the child's identity. Lucius and Narcissa were thinking of every possible relative that James would have trusted to care for his only child. This proved to be quite difficult seeing most of them were dead or have been out of the country for many years now. They could not even think of anyone on Lily's side of the family. They had only ever met her mother but she had died two years after her daughter and son-in-law. Draco spent almost every waking moment watching his mate through the potion. He found out that the potion shows the occurrences of the previous day. They were all horrified when they had learned that the beatings Harry had received were a daily occurrence, and it was sometimes more than once a day. One day, when Severus was watching along with Draco, they saw the horse-like woman once again yelling at Harry. And that was when Severus remembered that Lily had a sister named Petunia.

_I wonder if the woman is Petunia. It would certainly explain her treatment to Harry. She was always jealous that Lily was the one who received the family's magical abilities and she had not. Perhaps she is taking out her frustrations on her sister's only son. Damn that bitch. She knows that Lily would have loved her whale of a son as if he were her own and yet she cannot do the same in return. I will kill her for what she has done to Harry! No child deserves that kind of treatment, especially from those who are supposed to care and love them. _

Finally, the two weeks were over.

Dumbledore had received on the last day of term from the Malfoys and Severus requesting a meeting with him on the next day. _Perhaps now they are ready to tell me who the child's mate is. Hopefully it is someone on the side of Light. The Malfoys would be very...influential... in our cause. Well, all I can do is wait. _The old headmaster was preparing for the Leaving Feast awaiting the meeting with one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. He looked over his half-moon spectacles when he began to think of the Potter heir. _I feel bad for lying to all of the Britain wizarding world but it had to be done. The child is far too powerful to join the other children. I will need to speak to him soon to tell him the truth about his heritage. Then his training will begin so he may fight in the war as the prophecy states. I just hope that all will be forgiven. _

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office when his floo flared up allowing entrance to the Malfoy family and Severus Snape. The Malfoys, as always were dressed impeccably in their black dress robes with silver lining. The potions master was dressed in his usual black robes, pants, and dragon hide boots.

"Ah. Good afternoon to you all. Please. Take a seat." greeted Albus.

"Yes, afternoon to you as well, Headmaster. We will try not to take up so much of your time as I am sure you have other things to attend to." returned Lucius.

"Of course, of course. Ah, happy belated birthday to you, young Mr. Malfoy." said Albus.

"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Draco.

"Now, what exactly is this meeting about lady and gentlemen?" questioned the old wizard.

"Albus, we would like to know the complete truth about the Boy-Who-Lived. There is just no way a child who was able to survive the Killing Curse dies three months. And you did not even say what had cause his death." Severus said.

_Uh-oh. What could they possibly want with young Harry? No one has asked about him since a year after I announced his death. What are they up to? _" What about the young Potter would the four of you like to know?" asked Albus.

"Oh cut the crap, Albus. We know that the child is alive." sneered Severus.

"Now what gave you the idea that the child is indeed alive, Severus?" Albus asked wearily.

"Stop avoiding the darn subject and tell us what exactly happened to him. We have more rights to be with him then you do. You may not have known this but the three of us and your precious Gryffindor Mauraders were close friends. We were supposed to have raised the child along with the Potters if it weren't for the fact that we were forced to serve the Dark Lord. Lily and Severus were in a relationship from third year until fifth year due to her inheritance. Then we found out about what Severus' grandfather had planned. The Gryffindors intended to get marked along with him, but he was able to persuade them into not doing so. Instead, Narcissa and myself were marked along with him so he would not suffer alone. He never told us that he was a spy for you until a week before Draco's birthday. We all kept in touch with one another telling the Potters of the Dark Lord's plans seeing as James intended to be an auror. Then we found out about Lily's pregnancy and that a prophecy was made. Severus was supposed to be the original godfather for Harry but considering his status in the war, it was changed to Sirius. And we also know that it was your idea that Peter was made into their secret keeper. Now, tell us where you left Harry!" demanded Lucius.

"It was all for the greater good that I made them switch to Peter as secret keeper. Sirius was much too obvious that they would go after him. I never expected for Peter to betray his best friends. If what you say is true, then I will tell you where Harry is, but why must you know where the child is in the first place?" said Dumbledore.

"We need to know where Harry is because 1)he is being mistreated at wherever it is that you left him for all these years, 2) I was named as his godmother so I should have been the one to raise him seeing as Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and 3) he is my son's mate!" Narcissa said a little too calmly.

_Think over that why don't you, you conniving old man. I cannot believe that not once did you go to check on Harry. He should have been with my son this whole time learning to love one another so that they can easily shift to being mates. Oh my godson, please forgive me for never looking for you. I promise you, you will be well loved from now on._

_Narcissa was made godmother for Harry? Well, I guess I could see that. She was the only female that was really close to both James and Lily. To think, I could have raised him as my own son if it weren't for the blasted mark on my arm. We will just have to make up for it when we see him again. _

_Are you kidding me? My mate could have grown up with me? That would have been awesome. Actually, no. I think I would have seen him more as a brother instead of as my mate. Damn. Why can't anything work correctly. I hope he is fine. Hurry up old man and tell us the address so I can go see my mate. Those muggles better not be hurting him. I can't believe he was forced to live that kind of life for fourteen years. No one deserves that. I don't think I have seen the worse of it either. I promise I will try to make his life much easier once this whole thing is over. I know for a fact that when the world realizes that the Boy-Who-Lived is still alive, they will expect him to kill the Dark Lord. He will not have to go through all of that by himself. He will have me, my parents and Uncle Sev. _

_Lily's child will soon be with us. He will finally be with a family that loves him. Oh god... I'm sorry, Lily, James. I should have been there for him. Even just to check up on him without him knowing I was there. Damn my grandfather for forcing me into this servitude to the Dark Lord. You will be loved, Harry, I promise you that._

_I am so sorry, my child. You should not have lived the life that you had. Minerva had warned me that I should not have left you with your aunt. She had watched them the whole day before you were placed with them. Forgive an old man for his mistakes. I will try to amend them by finally returning you to what should have been your family all this time. I'm sorry, James, Lily. If I had not said to pass secret keeper to Peter, you would still be alive. _

"I should have checked on him more. I apologize because my mistake caused you the lives of your best friends. How were you even aware of how he is treated in the first place?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter is my mate since I am a vampire. We asked Professor Snape if he could brew the potion that allows me to see how he is. It shows the mate of a magical creature only, and not the chosen mate of a regular wizard." said Draco.

"Ah. I see. Before I tell you about Harry, is there another reason as to why all of you are here, considering you had mentioned your true relationship with the Potters?" asked Albus.

"The reason for why all of us are in attendance, Headmaster, is because I request sanctuary for my wife and son. I also offer my services to the Order of the Phoenix as a spy until I openly go against the Dark Lord. It will be at my own pace for the safety of my family and myself. Until then, they will be in hiding in one of our manors, along with Harry. Seeing as you thought it best that he should not attend Hogwarts, we will be using this time to bring him up to speed for the past five years that he has missed. It will not do for him to be placed with the upcoming first years instead of students in his own age group. Severus and myself will be tutoring him in all of the available subjects at Hogwarts so that he may choose whatever classes he wants for the upcoming year. I suggest you tell the wizarding world the truth you about the lie you told us all fourteen years ago. We will also be tutoring Draco so that he will not fall back just in case things go bad with this ongoing war. Also, since Harry is Draco's mate and Narcissa's godson, we will be taking our rightful place as his guardians, along with Remus, Severus, and Sirius." explained Lucius.

"Of course they will receive sanctuary. However, I am aware that some students are leaning towards Voldemort's side. I believe it would be safer for Draco to be moved out of the dungeons. They may turn against him. Yes, I will be informing the British world of my lie. Hm... yes, just do not over do Harry on the work that he will be learning to make up for five years. Perhaps it would be wiser to use a time-turner so that both boys will be able to return for their fifth year in September all caught up. I have one for my own use and I am sure the seven of you will not misuse it." suggested Albus.

"Headmaster, thank you for the concerns but, since I am a vampire with a mate, should we not be receiving our own rooms anyway?" questioned Draco with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"And what do you mean the seven of us will not be misusing your time-turner? Which, thank you for that. It will make things much easier." asked Severus.

"Ah. Yes, of course you should be. But, what of the placement of the rooms. As you said, Harry is your mate. You will be targeted even more by the other students. I said seven because I think that perhaps the tutoring will be much easier with the help of both Sirius, Remus and Narcissa. Lucius, you only mentioned Severus and yourself. I would like to add a few courses to the aforementioned classes for the boys. Such as deportment, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, basic everyday life spells and charms, dancing, and dueling. I highly doubt that once Tom realizes that Harry is alive, that he will leave him alone. I will tell you more on this once you get Harry and bring him back here before you begin the training. As his family, you all should know this as well. I will call for Sirius and Remus while you go get Harry." explained Albus.

"Yes, I suppose the boys should be tutored in those as well. That makes the time-turner much more appreciated. And I suppose I will be teaching them deportment, the everyday spells, dancing, herbology, all things magical creatures, yoga, and astronomy." said Narcissa.

"The gentlemen can teach the boys hand-to-hand combat, dueling, and business. Personally, I will teach potions and charms. I will also help Narcissa with magical creatures and herbology. I will help with all that I can of course, but those will be my main ones." said Severus.

"I suppose that will bring Sirius to teach divination, transfigurations, and tai chi. Along with all our joint classes. Remus will have defense against the dark arts, healing, and history of magic. Again, he will have the joint classes. Someone will have to take over for him when he is gone for the three days for the full moon. I will teach the boys arithmancy, ancient runes, and swordsmanship. I will order all of the required books for Harry and others that he might want." said Lucius.

"I want to teach my mate how to fly!" exclaimed Draco, "Anyway, back to the concerns about our rooms. I think that we should wait to make the final decision until after Harry has been brought here and has been sorted into a house. With this, he can choose if he wishes to stay near his house. And if he is sorted into Slytherin or he does not care, we can move into rooms near Uncle Severus. This way there will always be a family member near us." continued Draco.

"Yes, as soon as you leave I will send a letter for Remus and Sirius, as long as get my time-turner from my ancestral home." said Dumbledore.

"Well, we still need the address in which Harry lives at." pointed out Narcissa.

"Yes, yes. He lives with his relatives from Lily's side at 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey." announced Dumbledore.


	5. Finding Harry

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Four: Finding Harry

Disclaimer: the characters belong to JKR. I want Draco! And Harry! And Snape! :D

* * *

They had been searching through every map that they owned of Britain. But they just could not seem to find Little Whinging, Surrey. It was ridiculous! How hard could it be to find a damn town when you have a map with every place on it. Of course, it never occurred to them to just ask Dumbledore which area of Britain Surrey was located in. That was probably because they were so excited at the prospect of finally getting to see Harry in real life.

_This is becoming to be quite a nuisance. Damn it. Why did we not ask Dumbledore for the specific area of where they live. In all the excitement we completely forgot about that. Oh well. It's not like it will take much longer. We have already cleared out half of the country and there's only a small part of the map left that needs to be looked through. Hopefully Sirius and Remus get here soon. We can use all the help in searching. Besides, maybe with more people to greet Harry, it will be so much easier for Harry to transition into the wizarding world. I can't wait to see my mate. _"Mum, dad, we forgot to mention a few other classes that Harry needs to be taught to Dumbledore during our meeting." reminded Draco.

"What classes, Draco? We already mentioned all of the basic Hogwarts classes, classes for him to adjust to the pureblood world, and classes to prepare him for this war. What else could there be?" questioned Lucius.

"Well for one, occlumency and legilimency. When the Dark Lord finds out I am pretty sure he will have someone try and attack his mind." said Draco.

"I can't believe we forgot about two of the most important classes that he is going to need. Severus, would you be able to teach him both of his classes?" asked Lucius.

"Of course I will. Anything to help that child protect himself." replied Sev. At that moment, Sirius and Remus walked into the living room each holding three maps.

"Hello there, my friends." greeted Sirius. As soon as the last word was said, he found himself with an armful of the petite form of his twin sister. Due to his shock he ended up dropping the maps he was holding and Draco went to pick them up and place them on the table along with the ones his former professor was holding. Remus was also being greeted by the other two men, they all decided that the siblings needed to have their moment.

"How are you, Remus?" asked Severus. He really was quite curious although he had seen him over the years since he taught at the school due to Order meetings. He had no idea on how to approach the man after everything that had happened two years ago when he came to teach at Hogwarts. _I had no reason to be cold to him and yet I barely spoke a word to him about our friendship. I can see now that the friendship between us all is still there. _

"I am fine, thank you. Sirius and I were just so excited at the prospect of seeing Harry. We still can't believe Albus lied to us about this, but that's in the past." replied Remus. _So he is finally speaking to me. Albeit, stiffly. Ugh. What the hell happened to all of us? Lily and James are gone and we suddenly can't talk to each other like we used to when we were at school?_

"Yes, well there is nothing we can do about what has already happened. Hopefully we will be able to heal all of Harry's scars. Physically and mentally. Now, are you okay with the classes that you will be teaching Harry over the summer. Dumbledore has already owled us a package with his time-turner so that is no longer a problem." said Lucius.

"What do you mean by his scars, Luc?" questioned Sirius. It seemed that the siblings had finished their conversation and joined them and had heard what Lucius had said.

"Right. You haven't seen him yet, have you? The both of you?" asked Luc.

"No, the last time either of us saw Harry was his birthday before the murders, or at least I think that was the last time. Actually, no. I saw him the night of the murder when I was going to take him away. Instead Hagrid showed up saying Dumbledore had a safe place to put Harry," said Sirius, you could just hear just how upset he was about his godson and that he had to live fourteen years without him.

"You mean to tell me that all of you have already seen Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Since he is my mate, Uncle Sev made the potion to search for mates and we get to see how they live and such. The only thing is, is that we can't hear what is being said. I can go get the cauldron if you want, so we can see him. And I think it can help us figure out what kind of area he lives in." informed Draco. When the two former Gryffindors nodded to him, Draco ran down to the lab and poured the potion into a large bowl, the cauldron would ruin the carpeting in the living room.

As he walked back into the room, all five adults were looking over the new maps that Sirius and Remus had brought with them. It seemed that they had zeroed in on a specific part of the map. Things would have been much easier if the wording on the maps were written much larger. Within a few minutes, the bowl was all set up on a nearby table to where they stood and he had just dropped in a few strands of hair. What he saw made him see red and he screamed, forcing the others away from the maps and over to them to see what was going on with Harry.

* * *

Harry was once again being beat by his cousin. But this time, his uncle had joined in on the beating. Harry's arms were chained to a wall making him unable to fight back. He also had his legs tied to the bedposts by rope. Just then, the uncle ripped off Harry's shirt and began to lash at him with his belt. They saw more than a dozen scars already there and the number just kept growing. One scar in particular popped out to them, but it wasn't made by a belt. Right across his chest, the word 'freak' was carved into Harry's skin. It made for a gruesome sight, with Harry covered in blood. Neither of the larger men seemed to be disturbed by the fact that they took pleasure in beating on someone weaker than them. Both of the burly blonds were laughing their heads off when they say that some of Harry's old scars began to open up again, each of them releasing a horrifying amount of blood.

* * *

Draco, who had never seen the scar, released a deep growl that raised the hair on the necks of those who heard him. His parents and Severus had never seen him this mad before.

"We need to find him. Now! I can't stand him getting hurt even more!" screamed Draco. When the adults had heard that exclamation, they all jumped into action, each of them taking a map to help in the search for Little Whinging, Surrey.

All was quiet until Severus had found an area of his map where the writing was not smudged beyond repair.

"Luc, come here and read this. I need to make sure that I am not just seeing things due to my desperation to find Harry," called Severus.

"You aren't seeing things, Sev. You actually found the place. Even the street. Come on, everyone. Get the coordinates and be prepared for a portkey. I need to go make a few portkeys from Draco's old clothes, for on our way back as well," said Lucius.

They were finally going to get Harry away from those fucking muggles.

* * *

Back in the Headmaster's office.

"Things have changed so much, Fawkes. Will Harry be capable of defeating Tom? Merlin knows the child has enough magical power in him to do so. He hasn't even come into his inheritance yet. Apparently, they only knew of Lily's creature inheritance, but what of James'?" said Albus.

_I must apologize once again to you Harry. You did not deserve the type of life you received because of an old man's choices. I will leave you alone this summer, but I must begin to tell you everything you must know about the war. I made a grave mistake in taking you away from your true family and instead placing you with your aunt, especially since your mother specifically said not to._

* * *

Somewhere in the muggle world.

"BOY! Get back in here now!" yelled Vernon. He was absolutely furious. That damn brat had ran out of the house again when he tried to throw him back into his cupboard. The freak was acting out again, he somehow made it to the top of the roof when Dudley and his friends were playing 'Harry Hunting' for one last time before they left on vacation.

"Yes, sir?" asked a timid teenager. He was quite scared to be facing his monstrous uncle again. The last time he had run out on them, he was locked in his cupboard for two weeks without food and only one bathroom break a day.

"Get. Back. Into. Your. Cupboard. Now. You. Worthless freak! And. Do not! Leave the cupboard! Your aunt, cousin and I will be leaving for a vacation at the continent. We will be gone for approximately two weeks. Take care of the house and do not eat any of the food. The only time you can leave the cupboard is to do your chores and use the bathroom. Understood?" ordered Vernon. It's shocking that none of the neighbors ever heard of the happenings in 4 Privet Drive.

"Yes, sir," replied the teen. With that said and done, he made his way to his cupboard for some much needed sleep for the night. _Someone. Anyone. Please come and save me from these monsters. I don't care if they're my relatives, my parents should have had some friends! Where are they? How could they have just left me here to fend for myself with the Dursleys? -sigh- I'm turning sixteen this summer. Will I be able to leave this hellhole? Ugh! Again with the pain in my back. Yes! Two weeks without the Dursleys! I don't care if I can't leave the house. It would be a thousand times better just to be away __from them._

You see, Harry has been having back pains for the past couple of days, but it gets worse in the night. He always seems to be up before the sun too even though he used to get up around eight in the morning. This was also strange especially since he has been having some very strange dreams. They have been going on every night for the past two weeks. Usually, they involve himself, a family of blonds, two black haired men and a brunette. Now, Harry has always had some pretty strange dreams but these were definitely some of his weirdest. Not only is he having the same dream, but they always seem to get further into a story. It's as if his dreams are happening in real life somewhere in the world. Although he had to prepare breakfast before Uncle Vernon had to go to work (which was at 8:30), he was still able to get the entire meal prepared and served within ten minutes. He also noticed that his eyesight has been improving instead of getting worse like most others. He had also gained at least eight inches in height. He was now 6'2". Somehow, his hair was no longer it's short and shaggy self. It grew two inches longer and lost it's bird's nest look. _I wonder what is happening to me? How come I am going through all these changes? This is not some type of puberty. Brilliant. Just one more thing to turn me into a freak. Blasted thing. _

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. And it's really short. Sorry guys! I will try and make up for it. Thank you for the reviews guys! 3


	6. Telling Harry

Chapter Five: Telling Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters. How I wish I did though. -sigh-

* * *

It had only taken Lucius ten minutes to get the portkeys set for them to leave. He also had Dobby, his house-elf (yes, I am using Dobby. He is assigned to...), set up rooms for Harry, Sirius and Remus for the duration of their stay. After all, it wouldn't do to have his friends and friends' son to sleep on the ground, now, would it?

"Is everyone ready? We do not have a set time for the portkey, I just need to say the activation word. -everyone gave him a nod of affirmation- good. Now, everyone grab hold," said Lucius. With that, he took out one of Draco's old baby blankets.

The six of them arrived in an alleyway just a minute's walk away from 4 Privet Drive. It was barely ten in the morning so most people had already left for work and their children was off with their friends as it was a Saturday. Lucky enough, the sun was brightly shining although it had just been raining two days ago. The group quickly made their way to the house where Harry lived so as not to be seen by muggles, they had forgotten to dress in muggle clothing.

* * *

Draco was dressed in a casual dark green cloak with a deep gray lining the hems. On the back was an emerald green dragon that was charmed to breathe a brilliant red fire. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, tied with a metallic silver ribbon. His pale blond hair glistened in the sunlight and made it seem as if he wore a halo atop his head. He wore a deep forest green dragon hide boots that made no sound in the light of day.

Lucius was dressed similarly to his son. The difference was that his cloak was a midnight blue with a blue gray hemming. He had a picture of a two snakes on the back of his cloak. One was a baby blue with deep red eyes, while the other one was black with shades of blue mixed into it with silver eyes. The snakes were intertwined at the tail and rose up so they were facing each other. His hair was in it's usual single braid and was tied with the same type of ribbon his son wore. Lucius wore dragon hide boots that were the same color of his cloak. He wore his political mask as to deter any persons who would dare to bother them with unnecessary things.

Narcissa wore a sky blue summer cloak. The front of which had a trail of lilies stitched onto the bottom of the cloak and slowly rose up to halfway. The colors of the lilies varied between red, purple, dark blue, and a baby pink. Her hair was parted halfway, with the top half pulled into a ponytail while the rest of her hair was set into curls that settled on her shoulders. She wore pale blue, that they were practically white, three inch heels. She wore the mistress' family crest ring on her left hand next to her wedding ring.

Sirius looked every part of the former aristocrat he was known for. His light black hair was straightened out so that it went to reach right above his shoulders. His bright gray eyes were glowing with anticipation for finally being able to see his godson. He wore a dark maroon muggle suit with a black cloak over it. The suit was hemmed with gold stitching, giving honor to his school house. He walked with a barely visible spring in his step.

Remus wore dirty black clothing, although Sirius attempted to get him into some nicer clothes, or to just buy him a new wardrobe altogether. His cloak was stitched with a pale blue cross-stitch pattern that went along the edge. His inner shirt was an off white color that was buttoned up except for the one at the very top. He also wore black slacks that had a wolf stitched onto each of the pockets on the back. He wore similar shoes to Draco, in that they were dragon hide, except his were dark brown.

Severus, surprisingly did not wear his usual black ensemble. He figured it wouldn't do to scare his love's son when they first meet. Instead, he opted for an emerald green muggle dress shirt that suspiciously resembled Lily's eyes when they were at their brightest. He wore a deep navy blue pair of jeans -haha Snape in jeans- with a snake, phoenix and dragon stitched onto his pockets. For the day, he did not put the protective gel that he normally placed onto his hair due to the potions. Instead, his hair was a silky soft black that reached just past his ears. His obsidian eyes were also bright with anticipation for seeing Harry again after many years. He was also wearing dragon hide boots, his were a midnight blue.

* * *

At long last they had arrived at 4 Privet Drive. Severus, who had some muggle upbringing noticed that there was no car in the driveway, thought that no one was home. It looked as if no one had been living there for quite some time. Then he remembered that the muggles would have most likely left Harry alone at home in his cupboard. Or at least I hope so.

Draco, being the eager mate that he was, ran straight up to the door and began banging on the door for someone to open it. Lucius and Narcissa just stood off to the side chuckling at their only son's antics. Remus and Sirius were outright laughing at their honorary nephew's behavior just to see Harry. Although, they probably would have done the same thing if it weren't for the fact that they were supposed to be the adults in the group.

"Draco, I do not think that anyone is home at the moment. Their car is missing. And before you ask, a car is their means of transportation," pointed out Severus.

"Then what are we supposed to do, Uncle Sev? We have to get Harry and this would be the perfect time to do so if the muggles are indeed gone!" whined Draco.

"Well, that is true. But we first have to check if those muggles left Harry alone in the house. Severus, why don't you go around the back and see if there is a way in. Lucius, Narcissa and Remus, check the sides. Draco and I will check out the front," suggested Sirius.

"Hm... mutt actually came up with a good idea. Okay fine, let's go," teased Severus.

They spent the next ten minutes looking for an opening somewhere along the walls of the house before they got a lead. Draco had gotten bored and just tried to open the front door. Which turned out to be unlocked, so they just wasted ten minutes of their time.

"Wow, Draco. Why didn't you just do that earlier when you were practically banging the door off it's hinges?" teased Severus, " it would have saved us so much of our time. Time that we could have been spending with Harry," continued Severus.

"Oh hush you. Why didn't you try it if you thought that it would save us time?" returned Draco.

"That's enough you two. We are just wasting even more time standing out here listening to you banter," said Narcissa as she opened the door. The first thing they saw was the impeccably clean state of the entire house from where they were standing. The walls were painted in off white and pale blue to show vertical stripes that were three feet in width. Covering the walls were dozens of pictures of the blond boy and his family, but none of them included Harry. They had a dark blue ceiling fan in the center of the room, hovering above the seating area. Down the hallway was the door into the kitchen and next to that were the stairs down to the basement. Opposite to that staircase was a small door that was beneath the stairs, where inside lied a teen unaware of the trespassers.

* * *

The group walked further into the room and when they grew closer to the cupboard, they heard soft whimpers that they almost couldn't hear them. Draco was the first to move forward again, this time, directly to the cupboard door. The scene inside was exactly the same as to what they saw the first time they looked into the potion. The only difference was that the boy was silently crying, faced to the wall. No one had the heart to interrupt him without giving some kind of warning that they were even there. There was no need to give the teen a heart attack due to shock. That's when they heard him.

"I'm a freak. No one wants me. Uncle Vernon is right... no one will ever love me... I deserve to be alone," chanted Harry. He kept on repeating his mantra while the group stood there shocked at what they heard. And then Draco broke from his trance due to his need to comfort his mate. He knocked on the inside of the door to make Harry aware of their presence.

"Who is that? Leave me alone. I have no money. How did you even get in?" yelled Harry, although he was still holding back tears.

"Harry, can you please come out here? We need to speak to you. I promise, we will explain everything to you. Please," pleaded Draco.

"How do I know that I can trust you? I have never met you guys before in my life?" replied Harry.

"Please, just come out here and allow us to explain everything and why you have never seen us before as far as you can remember," answered Sirius.

"Fine, but I am not going anywhere near any of you. Let's go into the kitchen. You guys sit at the table and I will be at the counter," replied Harry. He pushed his way past them and headed to the kitchen, the group following at his heels.

* * *

The kitchen was just as clean as the living room that they had first walked into. The counters were made of granite, with all of the appliances set up on top. The sink was empty of dirty dishes, instead they were piled high in the drying rack waiting to be put away.

They all sat down at the small dining table that just barely sat all six of them.

"Well, don't just sit there. You invaded this house saying you were going to explain things to me. Now start. You have ten seconds before I call the cops," assured Harry. He never saw the confused looks from the purebloods, but Severus did and so he explained what they were.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Although, it would make things easier if I knew what you know about your parents. Can you please tell us about them?" asked Severus.

"My parents? I don't know much about them. I only know what my aunt and uncle have told me. They said that they were freaks. My dad was a drunk and my mum stayed at home to take care of me instead of going for her dreams. My aunt calls my mum a whore cause supposedly she only got with my dad cause she was pregnant with me. She broke up with a childhood lover. They died in a car crash and that's where I got my scar. That's all I know so now explain," explained Harry. All the adults took a livid look when they heard the description of their best friends. Harry did not understand why they would look like that.

"Well, you see, we met your parents at the school we all went to. We were all in the same year. These two -points at Sirius and Remus- were in the same house as your parents. While the three of us -points at himself, Lucius and Narcissa- were in Slytherin house. I met your mother long before we went to Hogwarts because I lived near her as a child," began Severus.

"What is Hogwarts? And Slytherin? What houses?" questioned Harry.

"Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Slytherin is one of the houses. There are a total of four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The people in the same house as you becomes your family while you are at school," explained Draco.

"Oh, I see. Wait! Witchcraft and wizardry! There's no such thing as magic!" exclaimed Harry.

"Who told you that magic is not real?" questioned Remus.

"My aunt and uncle. I used to have a dream about this huge man carrying a baby in the sky riding on a flying motorcycle. I mentioned it to my uncle once and I was thrown into the cupboard being told that only freaks think like that," explained Harry.

"My motorcycle.." whispered Sirius, "Magic exists Harry. And you are a wizard. You should have been going to Hogwarts since you were eleven. Unfortunately, the headmaster told everyone that you were dead so no one went looking for you. We have no idea if the headmaster knew the truth or not. Either way, when Draco came into his inheritance and found out you were his mate, we went looking for you," informed Sirius.

"I can't be a wizard. I mean, I am Harry. Just Harry. No way," said Harry.

"It's true, Harry. Both your parents had magical abilities. Your mother was a half-blood and your father a pureblood. In fact, the Potters are one of the oldest pureblood families in our society. You hold a lot of power in our government. When you come back, a lot of people will look to you for direction. Of course, you would never be alone. We will help you every step of the way so you don't have to fall victim to the stress," informed Lucius.

"Speaking of helping you, we will all be teaching you the lessons you should have received since you were eleven. There is a way for you to learn four years worth of information in two months. It is called a time turner. The headmaster has given his to us so that we can use it to go back in time, buying us enough time to teach you everything. And still make sure that you understand what is being taught, also allowing you to be among the top of your year," informed Narcissa.

"That is nice and all but you guys have kind of gotten off track from the story he -points at Severus- began earlier," pointed out Harry.

With that, the wizards began telling him everything about his parents, Hogwarts, the war, his faerie blood ( I will write this later when he actually comes into his inheritance, if he does), and being the mate to Draco.

* * *

When all was finished, they let Harry take in all of the information that was just explained to him. It took him ten minutes of pure silence to understand it all.

"So, just to recap. My parents are Lily and James Potter, who are wizards. They were married because my mum was a faerie and dad was her mate and a year later I was conceived. They were murdered by Voldemort -ignores their flinches-, who happens to be your -points at the elder Malfoys and Severus- master, soon to be yours -looks to Draco- on Halloween. The only reason you are even serving him is because of Severus' grandfather who forced him into it, then you two joined as well so he wouldn't suffer alone. Severus has been a spy all these years. Lucius and Narcissa are about to become spies. Voldemort has just been resurrected and is now looking for me because he doesn't believe that I am dead. Dumbledore brought me here the night of the murder and no one else knew, then three months later he announces I am dead. You were all friends with my parents, Severus is the childhood lover my mum had that my aunt keeps talking about when I ask. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents to Voldemort because they were in hiding. I am now Draco's mate, who is a vampire. There is a chance that I will become a faerie on my fifteenth birthday at the end of July and I should already be feeling the pains. The wizarding world expects me to save them from Voldemort because I survived all those years ago. Dumbledore knows of a prophecy about Voldemort and I, which only he knows about, but he plans on telling all of us if I return with you guys to the magical world. Am I missing anything?" said Harry, "no, okay. So basically I now have a family, a madman after my head, and a world looking up to me. Oh god... I have a family. I'm part of a family," continued Harry. With that thought in his head, he began to cry out of joy at the thought of a loving family that will accept him.

"Harry, are you okay? We know this is a lot to take in, but please think about it before you make your decision. We will still be here for you," comforted Draco. It broke all their hearts a little bit more to see such an innocent boy break down and cry out of the sheer happiness of having a family.

"I am fine, Draco. Thank you though. Why don't you all stay here until I make my decision," offered Harry.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN BUSY. BUT I WILL TRY HARDER ON THIS. NOW, DO YOU GUYS WANT HARRY TO GET HIS FAERIE BLOOD? OR SHOULD I LEAVE HIM AS A WIZARD? I WILL LET YOU GUYS VOTE ON THAT. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY HELP ME WRITE THE STORY!


	7. Harry's Decision

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Six: Harry's Decision

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the original characters. "/

* * *

Harry was still shocked by that afternoon's revelations when he began cooking for the group that was now staying with him until he made his decision. He vaguely remembered that the Dursleys wouldn't like the fact that he used their food to feed those they would consider as freaks.

_This is all so weird. But it would explain some things. They did say that Voldemort killed my parents with the killing curse, which is a green ray of light. That would explain my dreams of a woman screaming and then suddenly stops when a green light is cast her way. And then the motorcycle dream is from when I was taken to the Dursleys on the headmaster's orders. But why would he believe that I died? And who told him that? There are so many questions that I still want answered. What would happen if I didn't return to the magical world? They said that they would stay here with me, but I don't want to be the reason that they would leave behind the world they grew up in. It would be fine for me to leave my world, seeing as this truly isn't my world and I was just left here for protection. I have a family now. I have a family that will care for me and love me. Nothing like how I am treated here with my aunt and uncle. But, they said that the magical world expects me to kill Voldemort just because I am the only one to have survived the killing curse. Can I really take a life because it is expected of me? I suppose it would also be so that my parents would be avenged, as well. And Draco… what to do about him… they say that he is my mate because he is a vampire. And, I am supposed to be half-faerie because of my mom's bloodline. Did my father have creature blood? They never said anything about him coming into a creature inheritance. This is all so confusing. I suppose I will go with them. I have nothing going for me here. My parents left me all the money I will ever need so that should be no problem. Oh how ironic is this. All this time, the Dursleys called me a burden because I was unable to pay them for living with them, when in fact I have enough money to have bought everything in this house and more. I suppose I will just have to think of this all out. Who knows what will happen if I am not what they expected. I need to run._

Harry left a note, even though he didn't really know them, he didn't want them to worry about where he was if he suddenly disappeared. They might get the wrong idea about that.

_

* * *

I went out for a run. Should be back in an hour. Dinner is in the oven and will be finished cooking in one hour and a half. Don't look for me, I need to be alone to think this through._

_-Harry_

* * *

The note was left on the kitchen table where it could easily be seen if they went to look for him. At the moment, they were all getting settled in the second floor bedrooms. They said that they could enlarge a room so that they could all fit in one room. All of them knew that Harry was currently working on dinner and thought that he was staying in the kitchen.

"Do you think he will come with us? I mean, what we told him is a bit far-fetched. Especially for him since he grew up believing that magic doesn't exist. He probably thinks that this is all a dream. Can I go down and talk to him, please? I want to make sure that my mate will stay with us. We need him. We should have had him with us all these years but instead he is taken from us just to live with these monsters. They have treated him like crap and despite all of that, he still has the heart of an angel and is so innocent. How is that even possible? He grew up in the same manner as the Dark Lord, and yet they are two completely different people. How could they even treat him like that? Sure, they don't agree with magical beings, but did they really have to call him a freak all of the time? He was still a child! And their nephew! Who does that to a kid!" ranted Draco.

"Really, Draco. The way you go on, I'm surprised that Harry hasn't come running up here wondering what all the yelling is all about. We fully agree with you but there is nothing more that we can do about it. We told him all that we know about why he was left here and such. He may be your mate, but he is also our honorary nephew so we want him to come back just as much as you," drawled Lucius.

"Yes, I suppose so. May I please go check on him? I know that we agreed that we would give him time to think about it, but I just need to see him. I won't even enter the kitchen. I will just stand at the door," pleaded Draco.

"I suppose that won't do any harm. If you bother him too much he might feel crowded and decline going home with us. Don't you dare bother him, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" mildly threatened Narcissa.

"YAY! No problem, mum. I will not bother Harry in any way. I promise!" cheered Draco.

"Your promises don't really mean much when you're too happy to think clearly, but go ahead," Narcissa.

_

* * *

Really, you would think that they thought I was going to jump Harry on first sight. I mean, he is cooking. I wonder if he cooks with an apron on. With no shirt. And with his sun kissed skin... his hair looking as if he was just shagged. Oh damn. I will need a shower later. But first, Harry! Mmm... something smells good. I know that Harry cooks, but damn this smells better than what the house elves make back at the Manor. I can't wait to show Harry around the grounds. I will make sure that he feels right at home at the Manor._

Draco walked into the kitchen only to be shocked by what he saw, or rather what he didn't see. The kitchen was just as they left it an hour ago. Everything was put away and dishes cleaned, Draco saw the food roasting in the oven and the pasta being boiled on a low fire. But there was no Harry.

"MUM! DAD! UNCLE SEV! SIRIUS! REMUS! GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled. He heard the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs from the room we were just settling down in.

"What is all the noise about, Draco? You barely left the room and you're already screaming your head off!" demanded Lucius.

"Look into the kitchen, Father! Then you will know what is the cause for all my yelling," rebutted Draco. That was when the adults really looked around the room, finally taking notice of the missing teen.

"Where is Harry? Draco, where did he go?" questioned Remus.

"I don't know. That's why I yelled for you all. I came in here and it was empty of all living life," stated Draco.

"Well, look around. I highly doubt that he would have just left without leaving a note. Actually, he might have just left to think about earlier today," assured Sirius.

"And you're right. Did you even look before yelling, Draco? Because if you had, you would have found the note that Harry left for us stating that he was going for a run and should be back in an hour," admonished Severus. Draco had the grace to blush at his mistake and causing a slight uproar in the household.

"Oops. No, I hadn't looked around before I shouted out for you all. I was just really scared that Harry had disappeared on us," Draco replied meekly.

"-Sigh- when will you learn? You can't always just do the first thing that comes into mind. Let's just wait here until Harry shows up," said Narcissa.

* * *

Harry had been running for a short while before he finally noticed that he wasn't dressed properly for running. Luckily, or not, he was used to running out of nowhere in any type of clothing due to Dudley and Pierse always chasing after him to beat him up. He was barely out of the neighborhood when he began to think about his choices again. This continued on for the whole hour. It was just a little after the alotted time when he began to head back to the house. If he ran fast enough, he would make it back just as the timer went off for the oven.

The wizards were beginning to get anxious. It was now fifteen minutes past the hour since they found the note and Harry still hasn't returned. Just when they were beginning to think about going out to look for him, a sweaty and heavily breathing Harry entered the kitchen. His hair was even messier than usual and he was no longer wearing his shirt having taken it off in the yard due to the heat.

"Uh... hello. Did you find my note? I would have gone up to tell you all but I just really needed the time alone. Plus, running helps calm my mind when I am way too stressed out. Just give me five minutes to get cleaned up then I will get dinner served," said Harry as he walked out of the kitchen. He never noticed the heated stare he was getting from Draco, his eyes darkened with lust for his mate. Unfortunately, all of the adults did and they made a point to tease him about it while Harry was out of the room.

* * *

That night's dinner was one of the best meals Harry ever cooked, partially because he never did like to cook for the Dursleys. Would you if you were forced into doing so and never getting your fair share of it? He truly did love to cook but he never had the time to cook for himself and to taste his dishes. By the looks of things, his guests enjoyed his food just as much as he would have. Out of habit, Harry stood off to the side while everyone else ate. Sirius was the first to notice what was going on.

"Harry, why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to join us for dinner?" asked Sirius, his mouth full of the delicious food Harry cooked that evening.

"OH. Umm... I didn't think you would want me eating with you all," replied Harry.

"Why would you think that, Harry?" questioned Remus.

"Well, usually I wouldn't be allowed to eat while everyone else was eating. I normally stood off to the side serving them. Only at the end would I be able to eat but there isn't really much left," stated Harry so casually that the others were furious that he would talk about something like that as if it was nothing.

"You don't have to serve us while we are eating. We would much prefer that you ate with us. I mean, you did cook this so why shouldn't you enjoy it as well," stated Lucius in a voice that demanded no argument.

"Oh, okay then, sir. I will just get myself a place setting," replied Harry. From then on the whole group enjoyed the food in the comfort of each other's company. Harry was sat between Draco and Sirius. To the left of Sirius sat Remus, then Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and right back to Draco. Throughout the meal, Draco kept sneaking more food onto Harry's plate while Sirius distracted the teen. Everyone else was highly amused at their antics but also extremely pleased that Harry was getting some food into him. He looked to be around ninety pounds and only five feet three inches. He was quite small for his age and looked to be ten years old instead of fifteen. Severus was beginning to think of all the potions that Harry would need so that he would look as he should. He held back a sigh as he remembered that Harry would have to be on potions for at least a year to be fully healed.

When dinner ended Harry kicked everyone out so that he could clean up the kitchen. He told them to go off to get ready for bed.

* * *

The week passed by quite slowly for the group of wizards while Harry kept thinking about his decision. Harry had been having dreams, or visions, of his past as a baby. He remembered seeing a man turn into a dog giving him a ride on his back. The same man giving him a child's broom (he learned about the flying brooms from Draco one evening after dinner) for his first birthday. He saw a blond couple in many of the photo albums in the library. He also saw pictures of a black eyed man and his mum watching after him with his dad taking the pictures. Then one night he remembered all of their names. It was exactly a week since they arrived that they were called by Harry to the living room for a meeting of sorts.

"I know you guys laid everything you know out for me so that I can make a well informed decision on whether or not I should return to the magical world. I apologize that it has taken me so long to make such a decision. You guys probably had so much important business to take care of instead of waiting for me. -breathes in- I decided that I will return to the magical world with you all. But I won't live with you. You said that my parents left all of their money and property to me, I want to have them fixed up and accounted for so I can live in them. I need to take care of all my father's business transactions. While I do that, I can go to your home every evening for my lessons and we can use that time-turner thing so we can still finish that. I am not quite ready to fully accept Draco as my mate yet but I would love to get to know him as my future mate. Thank you, Uncle Siri, Uncle Moony, Uncle Luc, Mama Cissa and Papa Sev," said Harry. This group of people were the same people from his dream the night before. The adults' began to tear up when they heard the names Harry called them from when he was a baby. They thought that he wouldn't remember those names. He was the only one to have called them that and he was the only one they would let get away with such.

"Thank you, Harry. For giving us this chance to be with you as a family. I will help you with all the financial matters you will get into. And, do not worry about our own business. We did not waste time here. We stayed here of our own free will," assured Lucius. The others readily agreed with that statement so that Harry would no longer feel so bad.

"I understand your need to get to know me first, Harry. This way I can also get to know you and we can be assured that our love is not only because of our bond but instead, they are truly genuine," said Draco. Harry was shocked when he was suddenly pulled into a bone crunching hug by Severus.

"You called me papa. That was your second word, I think the only reason James didn't go after me is because your first word was daddy, to him. I thought I would never hear that again," whispered Severus into Harry's rumpled hair.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the now completed group spent the time figuring out a schedule for Harry's classes and all his other appointments. It was agreed that they would use the time-turner to go back into time for ten hours for lessons, another three hours for sleep, one hour to reply to business letters, and one hour to relax outside. Lucius helped Harry write letters requesting meetings with Gringotts to find out about the investments, properties, his complete heritage and to look into his family vaults. He also sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting a meeting for the group in three days. The next day was going to be spent at Malfoy Manor for lessons, the day after that, they were going to go to Diagon Alley for all of Harry's school supplies, wand, owl, new clothing, get his eyesight fixed and any other things Harry would want. That was also the set date for the Gringotts meetings. All in all, everyone went to bed that night with a smile on their face. Especially since Harry agreed to spend the last night with the group in their enlarged room.

* * *

A/N: yay! I updated really fast this time! I are so happy. Keep reviewing please!


	8. Making Plans Part One

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Seven: Making Plans

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any of the original characters.

* * *

The group were all sat in the living room discussing plans for Harry when they leave the next day.

"Harry, do you have some type of planner? It would help if you wrote everything down," suggested Lucius.

"Sorry, no. The Dursleys thought that I didn't deserve to get anything materialistic," Harry answered sadly.

"Don't worry. I have an extra one in my trunk. Let me go get it," said Draco. Before Harry can say anything against that, Draco was already going up the steps two at a time.

The others remained in silence while they waited for Draco to come back downstairs. It took a whole five minutes for him to return.

"Are you sure it's fine for me to be taking this?" asked Harry wearily.

"Yes, Harry. Don't worry about it. I have another one. I completely forgot that I had already bought one so I ended up getting another one on our last shopping trip," assured Draco as he saw that Harry looked as if he did not want to accept the planner anytime soon.

"Well, I guess it would be okay since you have another one," said Harry, finally giving in to Draco.

Inwardly, Draco was beaming with happiness, instead, he decided to give Harry his brightest smile. He was still trying to get Harry used to the fact that he would be receiving gifts on an almost regular basis. And that he was indeed worthy of aforementioned gifts.

"Harry, you're father was a pureblood, and as heir to the Potter family, you will have to meet with the other pureblood families. The Potters were a prestigious family when your grandparents were still alive. They were one of the most influential couples in both the political and social world. Many from the Ministry turned to them for advice when it came to laws, they gave millions in donations to various charities, muggle and magical. During the school holidays, they would hold numerous balls, parties and gatherings. People attended every one of them to meet new people. It did not matter to them of what a person's blood lineage was, what mattered was what type of person they were. The same will be expected of you but not for a while since you did not grow up in our world and therefore do not know our traditions. I suggest that you meet up with the friends of your parents and grandparents first. This will ensure that you will have many allies for the upcoming war," informed Lucius.

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to hold any of those meetings until after you have revealed yourself as alive to the world. By the way, when do you plan on doing that?" continued Remus.

"Well, I wanted to finish catching up on all of my studies beforehand. This way, I will not be seen as ignorant or naïve. I will know everything that I need to. True, they will be lenient on me because I did not grow up in our world but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't have already learned them by then from all of you. When do you think that I will be finished with that?" asked Harry.

"That all depends on what kind of study schedule that you would be most comfortable with. Initially, we wanted you to have at least six hours a day for studies. Then we remembered that you have to make up for four years and that would not be enough time, even with the time-turner. What kind of schedule did you want, Harry?" answered Narcissa.

"Well, I want to finish all of my studies a week before my birthday. That way we can have the meetings that week and then invite all of them to my birthday party at my family's home. As you said earlier, I will need all the allies I can get for the war and this would be a perfect opportunity to do so. That gives us four weeks for schoolwork. One week for one year, hopefully. Will the time-turner be able to do that?" explained Harry.

"How convenient. I found a spell specifically for your needs. I found it in the Hogwarts library this past year. Except, it will be two years per week. Unlike many other time-turner spells, this one will not age us as the time passes by. The charm needs to be cast on the time-turner itself the first time you use it. There is also another one that allows you to charm a room so that when you enter it, you will be in there for two years. The door will stay locked until the two years is up. When you are finally able to leave, only an hour would have passed in the real world. That one is much more time efficient. There is also another spell to lift the spell off of the room," informed Draco.

"I think it would be best to use the second one. I do not plan on living with any of you just yet. You said that my family was very influential. Wouldn't that mean we also had a lot of properties?" said Harry.

"Yes. As far as I know, the Potters have over a dozen properties and that is just the ones in Europe. I think that they had properties all over the world," answered Sirius.

"Okay. I actually wanted to visit each one of them and see the state that they are in. I highly doubt that they have been cleaned up since no one has seen to them since my parents died thirteen years ago. I was also wondering if all of you would like to join me," Harry said shyly.

"We would love to join you. I am sure that you might want to have some help with the rebuilding and redecorating if it is needed. Although, I am sure that the house-elves have been keeping the houses clean," said Narcissa. She was practically jumping in her seat at the prospect of helping with the decorations.

"What are house-elves?" Harry asked timidly.

"House-elves are like servants. They live to serve their masters and it's the only way they are capable of maintaining their happiness. But, that's only if they have kind masters. They will bond with their master's family so that no one else will be able to boss them around. You can assign them to do various jobs around the property. Each family that owns more than one property will most likely have a head elf. They make sure that all the others will do their jobs properly if you are not around. Like, if you were at another property or on vacation," explained Draco.

"Oh. I'm going to go ahead and guess that my family has a head house-elf," said Harry.

"You bet kiddo. Now, there are a total of twenty pureblood families that you need to meet. And these are just the Potter family friends," informed Sirius.

"There are another ten that you would have to meet. They are followers of the Dark Lord but no longer wish to do so," continued Lucius.

"And most of them have children our age that go to Hogwarts. They can be good friends if you really try and get to know them," Draco piped in.

"Okay, so that is a total of thirty families that I need to meet in the week before my birthday. Would it be easier to meet with two of the families at a time and have meetings three times a day?" questioned Harry.

"I suppose it would not hurt to pair them up for the meetings. It will not truly matter who you put with whom. They are all purebloods so they know each other and should have no problem at being in the same meeting. Although, you should meet three at a time instead of two, twice a day," said Lucius.

"Okay, I am fine with that. Who are the thirty families that I will have to meet?" enquired Harry.

"The family friends include the Watsons, Spencers and Garrets from America. The Gomez, Garcia, Aguilar and Ruiz families in Spain. From Vietnam are the Tran, Nguyen, Le, Bui, and Phan families. The Pascual, Cuneta, Gutierrez, Concepcion, Sottos and Santos families from the Philippines. The Magenos and Asuncions from Guam are the last two," Sirius listed off.

"Wow. Do they all live here now or are they all in their home countries? Why are there none from European countries? Did my family own houses in those countries? When do I send out the invitations? Where can I hold these meetings? How will they arrive if I hold the meetings in a European home? Ugh. Hopefully all of my homes would be done by then," rambled Harry.

"Harry! Calm down! We will figure this out. You can send out the invitations for the meetings and your birthday two weeks beforehand, but you should send them separately. Well, normally, you would hold the meetings in your ancestral home. I suggest that you start having that one renovated first. If it still not finished by the time you hand out the invitations, I am sure that you can just use one of our own homes," volunteered Draco.

"Yes, although I suggest that you use Siri's. Remy and Siri are the only ones who will be able to go with you since the rest of us are supposed to be loyal Death Eaters still," advised Lucius.

"And I can help you on the invitations and party planning. Also, the guests can all arrive by floor or apparation," said Narcissa. They had already explained to Harry about the different methods of transportation.

"Thank you, Aunt Cissa. But, we are getting off topic here. Who are the other families that I will have to meet?" reminded Harry.

"Oh, right. There are a few who are not Death Eaters and we forgot to mention. They also have children at Hogwarts. They are the Patil, Macmillan, Longbottom, Clearwater, Abbot, Bones, Cho, Diggory and Weasley families. The ones who wish to no longer serve the Dark Lord are the Nott, Zabini, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass and Parkinson families. All of their children are in Slytherin House at Hogwarts," Severus added in.

"That's an extra six families!" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, there are also the Death Eaters who don't have children and those that are actually loyal to the Dark Lord," added Lucius.

"OH! I just remembered about even more families they are even more friends of your grandparents, but mainly your grandmother. She loved to travel. Hence why you have homes all over the world. Anyway, they are the Saito, Kimura, Kichida, Rin and Imai," Sirius included to the ever growing list.

"Great. Another five families to meet. Anyway, back to what Uncle Luc was saying. Would it truly be safe for me to be meeting with them? I mean the loyal followers, of course," said Harry.

"They cannot do anything to you in your ancestral home. It is protected against those who want to harm its master. There is also the Lord Potter ring. It has numerous protection spells on it for when you are out in public. Of course, they will not do you any good against any of the unforgivable spells," informed Remus.

"Oh okay then. How do I get the ring though?" asked Harry.

"Your dad left it in the family vault. Or at least the main one. He said that he was going to leave it in there for you for when you would need it," replied Remus.

"Then it would be at the bank Gringotts, right?" replied Harry.

"Yes, and we will be taking you to Diagon Alley in two days time and that is where Gringotts is located," said Lucius.

"Okay then. So, who are the other families that I need to meet?" Harry said.

" Lestrange, McNair and Greyback are truly loyal to him. Avery and Matthews are not. So, it is only another three families. Which brings the grand total to...-counts it out-... forty-six families," Narcissa announced, a bit too happyy.

"Okay. We have six days to meet with everyone. Monday I want to meet with the Filipinos at 10 A.M for brunch. The Guamanians for lunch and the not so loyal Death Eaters for dinner at eight. Half of the families with children at Hogwarts on Tuesday morning. The other half can be at lunch and the Spanish for dinner. The Americans and Vietnamese will be on Wednesday. The Japanese can come on Thursday afternoon. I will meet with the loyal Death Eaters on Friday afternoon. There, that is everyone," Harry listed off.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure that you will be able to meet up with all of those families at one time?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine. If anything, I will still have Sirius and Remus with me, won't I?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, pup. We will be with you. So, all done with the meetings. How about your birthday?" answered Sirius.

"Well, I don't really know how to plan a party because I've never had a party thrown for me. The Dursleys never bothered celebrating my birthday in any way," Harry answered nonchalantly. The others however all looked positively livid at another reminder of he mistreatment their Harry went through with the muggles.

* * *

A/N: I am going to end this here. This will be part one of this chapter. Still finishing on part two so yeah. Thought to just put this up just so that I can update. Thank you for reading. Reviews please. :)


	9. Saying Goodbye

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Eight: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters and plot lines.

* * *

AN: I decided not to post up the second part of my previous chapter because I could not finish it. Instead, I will keep the information for a later chapter.

* * *

Harry woke up early on the day after making plans with the others all day previously. They had all stayed up until close to midnight just to settle everything. And settled it was. The letters were perfectly handwritten by Harry, now they were just waiting for the right time to send them out. Since the meetings were for the last week of the month, they thought that it would be best to send the letters out a week before that along with the party invitations. After a long 'debate' between Harry and Narcissa, it was finally settled that the party invitations would be handwritten by Harry on cards that Narcissa would choose.

_I'm finally doing this. I get to return to the world where my parents grew up and made a life for themselves. I wonder what my life would now be like. The others have been telling me so much about our world bu it is still completely different from actually experiencing it. Ours... I finally belong somewhere. Draco said that the wizards' newspapers named me to be the Boy-Who-Lived, even though I supposedly died three months later. How would everyone react to my 'return?' I was already told that they would want me to fight in the upcoming war. My uncles and papa will be teaching me so that I am ready for almost everything. The question is if I have the guts to actually pull through with this. _Harry made his way through his morning routines. He was currently making his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for the last time in the house. _No more Dursleys! I won't have to see them ever again after today! Dudley and Piers (spelling?) won't be able to gang up on me anymore in the park. Uncle Vernon won't be throwing me into the cupboard ever again. Aunt Petunia has to actually do all of the housework instead of leaving it all to me. Oh my... NO MORE DURSLEYS! _The thought of actually leaving and never coming back finally sunk into his abused mind. So, Harry felt the need to celebrate. Very loudly. At seven thirty in the morning. _Breakfast is on the table anyway. _With that last though, Harry went out to the backyard and began running, skipping, jumping around like a lunatic. He ended up spinning around and around in place laughing his silly little head off.

Not once did the thought occur to him that he would wake up the other members of the household. So, he never saw the amused looks that settled on his audience's faces while they waited for him to stop. This was the first time that they had seen Harry truly laugh and they didn't want it to end. For one young vampire, the laughter of his mate rang through his ears like a beautifully played melody, one that he could listen to for the rest of his life. _He looks so happy and carefree. He's usually so guarded, even in private. He never lets loose and show his emotions, even around us. Damn those muggles for what they did to my Harry. Well, at least this way he would make a goddamn good Slytherin. He always has a mask on. I wonder how the school would react to their precious Boy-Who-Lived being in Slytherin. _

Harry finally stopped his celebrations long enough to take a breath and that was when he saw his audience. His face took a cute blush at that covered his face from exertion from spinning. And because he was caught acting like a child. Then his eyes gained a mischievous glint in them. All of the others were wary because they did not know what Harry would do. The adults soon found themselves on the ground after being tackled by Harry for a group hug. Hey, it was their own fault for standing so close together. Draco, on the other hand found himself being carried out into the yard. And then his world was spinning. Apparently Harry thought that it would be absolutely brilliant to carry Draco bridal style and go back to how he was spinning earlier. By this point the adults had gotten back up and were desperately trying, and failing, to hold in their laughter. You see, when Draco had finally realized what was happening he began to yell and demand that Harry put him back onto the ground. Inwardly, he was acting like a giddy little fool. You would too if you were being held in the arms of your mate even though he hadn't completely accepted you yet! That soon ended though when Harry fell to the ground from dizziness bringing Draco down with him.

When Draco finally got up, Harry was still lying there laughing his head off. And so were the adults. So much for their pureblood self-control. Draco realized that they were most likely laughing at him. So he did what any self-respecting teenager would do. He glared at every single one of them while still having an adorable pout on his face. This just caused the others to laugh even harder. Sirius even looked like he was turning a tomato red.

* * *

_Aww he looks so adorable like that! … wait! What? Now where did that come from? Well, I suppose I do feel some sort of attraction to him. Which makes sense... I am his mate after all. -sigh- I haven't really been thinking about that._

"Not that we don't want you laughing, but what caused this little show?" asked Remus, the mirth clearly showing in his eyes. It took Harry about five minutes to fully calm down to answer Remus.

"I am just really really happy that I get to leave the Dursleys. And I guess it just sunk in that you guys aren't going to leave me. And my childhood wish has finally come true; I now have a family that really loves me," replied Harry.

"Of course we're not going to leave you!" exclaimed Draco and Sirius.

"Leave my godson/mate alone!" they yelled again, sending half heated glares towards each other, but you can see they didn't really mean it. A cough from Harry put a stop their glaring.

"Anyway, can we go eat breakfast now. I have to go say bye before we leave," said Harry.

"Okay kiddo. But who do you have to say bye to?" asked Sirius. He was curious, the whole time that they were there not once did Harry mention a friend.

"Mrs. Figg. She's an old lady who lived across the street. She used to take care of me but then she got too old for that. I visit her whenever I can which is usually once a week. Damn, I didn't go visit her in a while since you guys got here," explained Harry.

"Well, since you haven't seen her in over a week would you like to invite her over for breakfast with us?" asked Narcissa.

"I guess. Would you all be okay with that?" said Harry.

"Of course, now go and get her. We want to meet your friend," replied Severus.

Harry needed no other affirmation. Before they had even noticed, Harry was already out of the door and across the street. They only had to wait for ten minutes before Harry returned with an elderly woman.

"ARABELLA FIGG?" screeched Sirius, "you're the one who has been taking of Harry? Why did Dumbledore think he was dead if he still had you stationed here? How come you never told anyone that Harry was actually alive? How long have you been here?" demanded Sirius.

"What's going on Siri? How do you know Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were the one to explain everything, Harry," said Mrs. Figg.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go into the living room first so it will be more comfortable," suggested Harry.

* * *

The group quickly herded themselves in the Dursleys small living room; Draco and Harry sharing one of the love seats; Narcissa and Lucius on the other; Sirius on the armrest next to Harry; Remus on the single chair and Severus in his usual shadowed corner.

"Now then, you all know by now that Albus Dumbledore is the one who left Harry here with his muggle relatives. The day afterward, the headmaster soon came to me asking if I would like to move to this neighborhood so I can keep watch on the child. I have been here this whole time and I ended up taking him on some days and nights due to his relatives kicking him out while they are on vacation; whenever they have business guests and just to get him out of their sight. I befriended Petunia so that I would be the one that Harry would be left with. I was the one told Dumbledore that Harry was dead. Dumbledore came to me during the second month asking me to make sure that Harry would not be seen by any wizards. They would want to take him for themselves, have the Boy-Who-Lived in their clutches. So instead of just keeping him hidden from few, I hid him from everyone. Obviously even Dumbledore did not know of this. I told him that the child had died one night due to a severe sickness that had killed many infants before in the past. I had raised Harry like a grandson, his own father quite close to me as well. I did not want Harry to be raised in a world where he was only known for something that happened to him as an infant. They would not see past his scar and get to know the real Harry. Unfortunately, I did not know more of the happenings inside this house. I only knew that his cousin had a thing for bullying Harry but I never knew just how bad it got. I am warning you now, Harry has a tendency to fake his emotions when necessary. I believe he wears more masks then the whole of Slytherin House," Arabella said with a pointed glare at Harry when she said the last sentence.

"Thank you, Mrs. Figg for all that you have done for me throughout the years since I was left here," thanked Harry.

"We must also thank you. If not for you, Harry's life could have been much worse. At least with you in the neighborhood, he had someone to lean on and look to as someone to respect and trust," added Lucius.

"Yeah Arabella. Thank you, truly. I know that James and Lily would have been extremely grateful that you took care of their son in our absence," included Sirius.

"Ugh. That's enough mushy stuff. Let's go eat!" exclaimed Harry. Only Draco laughed at him because he shared his mate's sentiments.

"He's right. This is getting way too mushy," said Draco.

"Damn brats. Just wait until you have kids and someone else takes care of them cause you couldn't," growled Severus in an almost friendly way.

* * *

They quit themselves for the dining room for breakfast and spent the next two hours exchanging stories. Well, it was more like Arabella telling Harry of his father from when he was a child. Apparently she had also helped raise James, although she saw him much less frequently than she did Harry. So enraptured they were with the stories that they did not notice that lunch came and passed them.

Instead, Harry made sandwiches for them all before they had to leave.

Lucius had already seen to everything so that they can leave at three in the afternoon. Harry did not have that much to pack so it only took him five minutes to get everything together. The wizards and witch had packed what little clothes that they brought with them the night before. Draco had taken to waiting in the backyard looking at all of the flowers that Harry had planted. He hoped that Harry would continue his gardening when he went to the magical world. His flowers were truly beautiful, they were full of colors and plentiful in numbers.

* * *

_I never really got to know what his hobbies are even though we spent majority of the week talking. Actually, he and the adults were talking about his parents. But I couldn't hold that against him. He just found out the truth about his parents, of course he would want to know more about them. I wonder what things we have in common. (_AN: Should I have a chapter just for them getting to know each other?) _-sigh- He's my mate and I haven't exactly done anything for him to accept me..._

* * *

(With Harry)

_Goodbye Little Whinging. I can't say that I'm actually going to miss the place. I spent the whole week learning about my true world and my parents. When they first came here, the Malfoys told me that Draco is my destined mate, but we don't even talk that much. I should really talk to Draco so we can get to know each other. It wouldn't do for us to be in a marriage where we don't know each other. I want to be loved. I mean, the Dursleys never showed me anything but hate and disdain. Now I have a family and I want to keep feeling loved. Is that selfish of me? To want nothing but the love of the people I now call family?_

With a sigh Harry returned to where the others stood chatting in the living room. The house itself was impeccably clean. Although he would not be returning, Harry wanted to clean the house for when the Dursleys returned. He said that it was just routine and so the others thought nothing of it. Truthfully, Harry wanted to get one last good look around the house he grew up in. They may not have loved him but they did keep him. That was the only thing that he was grateful for to the family.

"Are you ready to go, Harry? We need to be leaving soon," said Draco who had just come back in. Harry never noticed that the adults had gone to the backyard with Mrs. Figg.

"Draco, before we go, can I talk to you about this whole mate thing please?" asked Harry.

_Is something wrong? Is he going to reject me? _Draco's thoughts went down a negative road when he heard Harry say he wanted to talk about being mates.

"Of course, Harry. What can I do for you?" said Draco, trying to remain calm even if it was just on the outside.

"Well, I know that we haven't really had a chance to get to know each other throughout the week. I don't exactly wanted to be bonded to someone where there is no real love between us. I want true and genuine love. For us to do that, we need to talk. So, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me in an apartment? We can charm it with the spell we are going to use for my studies so we that we can get more time together. I never really thought about my sexuality, but I do have to admit that I find you very attractive. Sorry if I'm being too forward about this. It's just, I really do want to get to know you. All of you, really," explained Harry.

_Oh Merlin, thank you! He isn't going to reject me! In fact, he wants to spend time with me! Wow, we were thinking along the same lines about the whole knowing each other. _

"Of course Harry. Actually, I was thinking just about the same thing as you earlier. Well, I was really thinking that we never got a chance to really talk. I also would like a marriage that has love. I grew up watching my parents and grandparents showing their affection for the other. For most others, the Malfoys are cold and emotionless. But that is just a front that we show to the public. A mask if you will. Anyway back to the topic at hand, when would you like to spend the time with me? And, where can we get such a place that we may stay in?" answered Draco.

"Well, since we are going to Gringotts and I am going to learn about my properties, we could use one of the more livable ones. I mean, they can't all be practically rundown. Especially if there are house-elves taking care of them. Maybe we can go to one a week before the meetings if that was alright with you?" suggested Harry.

"That would be great, Harry. Now let's get going before Mum starts yelling for us," said Draco with a smile softening his features.

* * *

(Outside with the adults)

The elder Malfoys were off to the side discussing whether or not all of their belongings were packed and brought outside. Sirius and Mrs. Figg, who decided to stay until they left, were amusing themselves with even more stories of James as children. Remus and Severus stood off on their own not really talking to anyone. It seemed like they were just waiting for everyone to be there so they could leave. The two teenagers soon joined them.

"Are we all ready to go then?" asked Severus as soon as he noticed the two boys joining them. He was quite anxious to return to the manor and get started on the potions that Harry would need. He explained three days ago to Harry just how many and what potions he would be needing. They included a nutritional and eyesight correction potions. Although he only needed to make two, he would need to make a number of batches to last Harry until Christmas which was when it would be safe for him to stop taking them.

"Yeah, I got everything that I need. Thanks Mrs. Figg cause you took care of me," said Harry.

"That is no problem at all, Harry. Just, try and visit me whenever you can. I know you will be busy now so you might forget about me once in a while. Know that I will most definitely miss your weekly visits to me. I think I might just stay here in Privet Drive. It's a nice environment. You know where to find me if this lot gets to be too much," she said. Of course, the last part was in jest towards the wizards.

"Haha. Of course Mrs. Figg. I will never forget you and I will definitely visit you whenever I can. Make sure you write to me though. I want to know what's going on around here even after I'm gone. Don't worry, you will be the first person I run to," replied Harry.

"HEY! We aren't that bad," pouted Draco at hearing his mate say he would leave to visit because they were too much.

"For once I agree with the blond brat," added Draco.

"It hasn't happened in a while but I agree with the mutt," included Severus.

"Oh hush you three. You know we were only joking. Kids these days, don't know when to take a joke. Well, I suppose this is goodbye then Harry," said Mrs. Figg.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Goodbye, Mrs. Figg. Send me an owl when you can," said Harry.

"Come on. The portkey is ready to go. Goodbye Arabella," said Lucius.

"Yeah, we're coming," answered Harry.

"Grab hold, Harry. It should be setting off in ten seconds," informed Lucius.

Harry quickly grabbed hold onto Draco's old shirt just in time for the portkey. Arabella continued to stare at the spot where the group previously stood.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Many things proved to be an obstacle. I hope to get more reviews. Please continue giving your input on Harry's faerie inheritance. Also, I would like to ask for a vote on what James' inheritance should have been. It has come to my attention that I previously stated that James also had an inheritance. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing.


	10. Malfoy Manor

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Nine: Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters and plotlines.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had already started this chapter but something went wrong with my computer. Trying to fix it atm.

Harry did not know what to expect when he grabbed hold of the portkey. The others didn't really give him any type of warning, so he felt quite sick when he felt the tug at just below his navel. Almost on instinct he shu his eyes so he did not see what his travelling companions were now doing. If he had, he would have seen that they were all walking in the air, preparing to land. Instead, he was free falling down towards the ground. When he finally opened his eyes it was mere seconds before he roughly landed on the ground and there he stayed for a few minutes.

When he finally sat up, it was to see Sirius and Remus chuckling at his disheveled appearances, the Malfoys and Snape were slightly smirking at his predicament as well. Although, Draco had a look in his eye showing he slightly felt sorry for his mate, but not much. He quite enjoyed the new look Harry donned while sprawled out on the floor. Even if he was fully dressed and their family was with them.

Harry took this time to take in their surroundings. They were in a room that resembled an entrance hall in a manor. The floor was covered by deep emerald granite tiles while the ceiling completed the room with a painting of a valley with a forest on the east side and a semi-large lake at the west. Leading upstairs was a grand staircase made of deep mahogany wood with red velvet carpeting on the steps and banisters. At the top of the landing was a portrait consisting of the current Malfoys and who looked to be Lucius' parents. All three of the Malfoy men looked remarkably so much like each other, the sons with only the bearest hint of their mother. Draco received Narcissa's soft features but that was about it. There were many other paintings sporadically placed along the walls, some of them showed what seemed to be past members of the family and majoirty were of landscapes. Leading to other rooms were archways made of white marble. At the top of the arch was a bouquet of orchids and roses.

"Wow..." commented Harry.

"Impressive, isn't it?" boasted Draco.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry." interceded Lucius.

"This is your house? ... whoa..." said Harry.

" Yes, now, will you please get up. The floor is really quite cold and we do not need you to get sick so soon after arriving into our care," said Draco.

"Oh, right. Well, it's only just after lunch, so what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"Well, first I am going to show you to your room while the oldies over here -insert patented Slytherin glare and Gryffindor pout here- get settled back into their rooms. Then you get I think an hour is long enough for you to settle down into your room. After that I thought that I would join you then we meet up with them in here for your tour of the manor," suggested, more like commandeered, Draco.

"Oh okay. One question," said Harry.

"Sure, what is it?" answered Draco.

"Can I have a map? I think I would get lost in here," Harry said timidly. That caused the up until now quiet adults to begin chuckling at Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. I highly doubt that Draco would leave you alone long enough for you to get out of his sight," teased Severus.

"HEY! I'm not that bad, am I? Besides, it's not my fault that Harry is absolutely adorable," this last part was more of a mumble to himself but the others were still able to hear it.

"Aww... it's okay, Dray. Now take me to the bedroom!" Harry said as he walked past the group to the staircase, stopping at Draco to place a kiss on his cheek. Draco just stood there gaping after him and slowly got a blush to his face. The adults slowly walked after Harry, chuckling at Draco's predicament for the second time that day.

_Damn Harry and his cuteness. Damn my promise to myself that I wouldn't touch him unless he completely accepted me as his mate. Damn damn damn..._

_Well, it certainly is fun to tease Draco. I am taking this a lot smoother than I thought I would. Now, let's see. I wonder which way to go... nah, I will way for Draco._

Finally Draco was able to compose himself and join his mate at the top of the landing.

"Harry, we go this way." Draco said as he walked towards the right corridor. As they walked along, Draco pointed out what lied beyond the numerous doors that they had passed by. Down the corridor were the library, Lucius' private office and a number of guest rooms. At the end of the hall was another staircase leading to the next floor. Here, Draco led them up to the third floor. There were more doors and archways as they walked towards the other side of the manor.

"Draco, if we're headed to the left corridor now, why didn't we go to the left since the beginning?" asked Harry.

"I wanted to spend some quiet alone time with you. The next time we will truly be alone is when we do the spell on a room for just the two of us... unless you can think of another reason?" Draco coolly answered.

"Of course. Well, then, you should sneak into my room later on for some more alone time," said Harry just as coolly.

"Oh? And are we going to be repeating what happened now? Pure silence for majority of the time?" answered Draco.

" 'Course not. We wouldn't want a repeat of right now, would we? All silent for most of the time and only talking about the manor. No, that wouldn't do. I plan on something with more use of our lips."

_Does he mean some snogging? Is he finally comfortable enough to kiss me? And not just on the cheek... I hope he is. But, I will not pressure him. _

"Really now? What is it specifically that you had in mind? Just so I know what I am getting myself into, of course."

_...Does he think I meant snogging? Oh shit. I'm not ready yet. I still hardly know him. We should have that thing soon just so I know him better. Actually, I need one with everyone. -sigh- There goes so much of my time I wanted to study. Oh well, time to set things straight. _

"We can figure out when we can have our little heart to heart of sorts. The sooner the better, actually. I also would like it if I could have one individually with the others. I have so much to learn about everyone, you guys at least know about me and our world. Do you think you could also tell me some info about the families that I will be meeting. I think it would be better if I knew some stuff about them, especially if I want to convince them to join our side in this war."

"Oh. I see. Well, yeah. Would you like to have that talk next week? I still need to find a suitable room, although most of the rooms here are the same. And I know that you planned on talking to the Headmaster tomorrow, the Diagon Alley and the day after that you have the first part of your lessons. What are your lesson plans?"

"Well, since today is Friday, I don't start my lessons until Monday. We decided to go one subject at a time. So, next week I will be learning Charms. On Monday I learn the theory behind the first and second years spells. Tuesday I do the practical portion of the spells. Wednesday and Thursday I repeat the same thing except for years three and four. On Friday I will be taking all of the tests that are necessary for me to be in the same year class as you. That same week I will be casting the spell again for dueling, hand-to-hand combat, taichi, swordsmanship and Ancient Runes. The next week I will be doing the same schedule except it will be for Transfiguration. Also for this week, I will be taking all the classes that your mom is in charge of. For Potions, I will be doubling it, as in we will be casting the spell twice each day, I will also be taking my DADA classes. that will be the week after. For the fourth week, I decided to lay up on the work, so I will be learning Arithmancy and Divination. To get this to work, I will be casting the spell four times a day. For all of my other classes, I will be doing the spell six times per weekend so that I have the weekdays for my academics and war studies."

"That sounds like too much work for just four weeks. What if you added anoher week?"

"No, I can do it. I will do it. I can't put off meeting the Wizarding World. It's time they learned that I am alive. Besides, I really want to learn all of this, so it's technically no trouble at all."

"I guess I can't do anything to change your mind if it's what you really want."

By now the two boys had reached Harry's bedroom. They were in a hall that held only two doors.

"This door, -points to the one on the left- is your room, right across is mine. Down the hall and to the left will lead you to Severus', Remus' and Sirius'. Those are the only ones currently occupied down that way. If you were to go the opposite way, you will see my parents' room at the end of the hall. We are currently on the fourth floor."

"Okay then. Draco, can we continue this tour at some other time? I would really like a nap before going down to dinner."

"Of course. Here go ahead and just come over to my room if you want. A house-elf should come get you for dinne in a few hours."

"Thank you, Draco." Before Draco could say or do anything, Harry had leaned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking into his room and closing the door.

-time skip to just before dinner-

"Master Harry Potter sir. It be time for dinner now sir."

"Yes. I will be right there, ummm...what is your name?"

"My name be Dobby Master Harry Potter sir."

"Okay. Please wait a minute Dobby. I just need to finish this."

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, will you please not call me that? I would much prefer it if you just called me Harry."

"We house elves not be allowed to call masters by given nameses sir."

"Dobby. Please. Just do that for me. And tell the other house elves as well. I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby does as yous says."

"Okay, Dobby. I'm ready. Lead me to where the others are located." And with that, Dobby led Harry to the smaller dining room on the first floor.

A/N:Sorry it has taken me forever to update and that it is shorter than usual. There is a poll now up concerning this story. Please take a look at it. Thank you.


	11. Shopping Part One

It's A Vampire Thing Chapter Ten: Shopping Part 1

Disclaimer is inserted here.

A/N: I'm sorry but it's been so long since I have worked on this story that I have to change the timeline a little bit for the classes and meetings. Sorry if you get confused by this. This chapter is the same day as when they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Once Dobby had brought Harry to the informal dining area, everyone else was already seated at the table. There was an empty seat left for him beside Draco and across from Sirius. Beside Sirius was Remus then Severus. Lucius was at the head of the table, between Narcissa and Severus. Narcissa sat between the two Malfoy men.

"Finally. I thought that Dobby had gotten the both of you lost," said Draco.

"Hush, Draco. Dobby is just...eccentric," admonished Narcissa.

"That's one way of saying he's crazy," murmered Draco. _Stupid crazy elf... always following me around asking if I need anything. He even followed me into the bath once!_

"Yes, but he is a good elf," added Lucius.

"How long has Dobby been serving your family?" Harry asked.

"We got Dobby a few months before Draco was born so that we had some help caring for the baby. Like a live-in nanny, but we still did most of the parenting. Dobby is more of a regular house elf but child care was his main purpose here," said Lucius.

"Well, how did you like your room, Harry?" asked Narcissa.

"Actually, I didn't really get to take a look around at the whole room. I think I was far too excited to really notice," admitted Harry.

"Perhaps you will be more aware later. After we finish our meal, we will be heading to Diagon Alley to go shopping for all of your supplies. And also some new clothes. We can't have you looking like a homeless when you are the heir to one of the most presitigious families ever in the Wizarding world," exclaimed Narcissa.

"Would it be okay if we went to some furniture stores? I want to get at least an idea of what I would like when we go through my houses," asked Harry.

"Of course. We could also get some catalogues from them as well. You never did tell us when you would like to go and look at your other homes, Harry," said Narcissa.

The other men in the room had taken to having their own conversation about the classes and what books they should buy for Harry. They would have given him their own copies but thought it would be better if he had his own set, this way he could have them on hand for references whenever he wanted. Before Narcissa could start making suggestions, Lucius called for dinner to be brought in. They were served a scrumptious pot roast with steamed vegetables, a chilled pasta salad and butterbeer.

Throughout the meal, Narcissa and Harry continued to talk about what Harry would like to get in Diagon Alley. Their to-do list for the evening in Diagon Alley now included so many more items. For his training he would need to buy: his wand, a wand holster, dragon skin armour, books for years one through four, swords, daggers, books on etiquette, books on other languages, books with everyday use charms, and a new broom. For all things concerning his place in the politician's world, he needed to buy books on their culture, traditions, holidays and history. To update his family homes, Narcissa would help him choose brochures and magazines to look through at a later date.

It was also decided that he would buy his own personal interest items as well, things that he simply wanted because he was interested in them. This list included, an owl, a familiar, potions kit, broom care kit, stationary set -he would get a personalized one after he had revealed himself to the world-, and muggle clothes -apparently there was a newly opened store that specialized in muggle clothes-. He also had a list of books that he wanted. He wanted to get extra books on Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Dragons, Veelas, Vampires, Faeries, Swordsmanship, D.A.D.A, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, Cooking, Gardening, Wizarding Traditions and Cultures, and a variety of novels. Harry wanted to buy at least five books on each subject, although he did plan on buying a few more on the subjects he was going to be taught.

Harry also decidede that he would handle everything for his birthday celebration. He wanted to handwrite all of the invitations, thank-you cards, place cards and menu. He was going to choose the gift boxes and what went in them that were going to be sent back with the thank-you cards. Also, for the younger children, he would be getting some toys. For the children around his age, he figured he would send them candies. For the adults, he would be sending eagle quills and chocolates. Harry decided to ask Narcissa for some help with the decorations but that was about all he was going to ask for help on. He was aware of the fact that it needed to be somewhat of a big party because of who he was, let alone who his family was. As far as the menu went, he would be cooking half of the entrees himself and then teaching the house-elves, the ones he still had, how to cook them exactly how he did.

Harry also had a secret shopping list that he needed to get done that week. He wanted to get some gifts for his family. Although he had only met them, he already felt grateful for their presence in his life. He didn't really know what to get them though. He figured they were going to have to do with what classes they were going to teach him. So far, he had mainly books on his list. It would probably be better if he decided to get the presents after he knew them better, which would be after he had those private meetings. But those weren't for another few weeks. He still needed to figure out how he was going to get this to work.

He knew that it would be a bit of a hassle to get them to agree on him going alone. Instead, he would say that he was going to bring two house-elves with him. One of them would be Dobby, he was the only house-elf he knew. Besides, the little elf seemed to be really nice. His reasoning was they would know where he needed to go. If there was trouble, one could help him while the other went to get help.

For Lucius, he had a book on economics, one on business, eagle quills, and a personalized stationary set. He also planned on buying an emerald cloak with the Malfoy family coat of arms on the back in white. As a last gift, he wanted to buy three sets of cuff links with Lucius' initials on them. One in emerald, one light blue, and one silver.

Narcissa was a relatively easy person to buy gifts for. There were much more options as a gift for a female. Harry settled on a necklace and bracelet set. There was an emerald stone in the center that was surrounded by diamonds. All of the stones were in a princess cut and set on the band itself. The band was made of pure gold and looked as if it was braided. He also planned on buying her a stationary set similar to the one he was getting for Lucius. Also on his list were books on gardening and flowers, Narcissa had shown an interest in the garden he created at Privet Drive.

Draco was the next person on his list. He planned on buying a broom care kit, seeing as he already owned a broom. He would also buy the same cloak as Lucius', except his would be in the opposite colors, a white cloak and the coat of arms in emerald. Harry also wanted to buy a simple platinum bracelet that had diamonds and emeralds alternating throughout the whole of it. There were also some books on Defense and Charms that he wanted to buy for Draco. Harry planned on buying some potions ingredients for Draco as well when he realized that he also had a love for the subject.

Sirius was also relatively easy to buy gifts for. Harry planned on buying a basketful of prank items from Zonko's (he had heard about the store from Remus and Sirius in passing). There was also some books on prank potions that Draco had mentioned as well. Harry also wanted to buy some books on Defense for Sirius.

Remus was going to get some new cloaks in browns, blues, and blacks. Also, Harry wanted to buy him ten pounds of chocolate. He had noticed that Remus tended to nibble on chocolate that he kept in his pockets. Remus would also be getting some prank items. Some books on Defense, Transfiguration and Charms would also find their way in the man's belongings.

Severus was considerably harder to buy for since he did not really open up to others. Although Harry did think of some stuff for him. His list included books on Potions and Defense. Like Draco, Severus would be getting potions ingredients as well, but his would be more dangerous and rare. Harry also wanted to buy some dress shirts for the man. They would be plain but in different colors, so far Harry wanted to buy him at least one shirt in every color possible.

By the time Harry was done going over his list in his head, dinner was about to finish.

_Huh. Wonder how I kept on eating without noticing..._

"Uncle Luc, how long will the stores be open? I mean, it's already past dinner and we're barely leaving now," asked Harry.

"Actually, we asked the store owners to keep their shops open for us to use. We told them that we would be doing a lot of shopping and we didn't want to be bothered by others," explained Lucius.

"Oh, I see. Umm... I wanted to ask something of you all before we leave though," started Harry.

"What's wrong Harry? Is there something that you wanted?" asked Narcissa.

"Well, yeah sort of. Tomorrow, I was hoping that I could go to Diagon Alley by myself. I just want to see the shops for a while. I also want some time alone to shop for things," said Harry.

"Harry, you know that it's not safe for you to travel on your own, even if no one knows who you are yet," said Sirius.

"Yeah, I know that but I figured it would be okay if I had two house elves with me. So in case something were to happen, one could stay with me while the other went to get help from one of you guys," explained Harry.

"I guess that would be a little better. Which house-elves did you have in mind for this?" Narcissa asked as she gave in to the boy's simple request.

"Narcissa! You can't be seriously agreeing to this!" exclaimed Sirius.

"And why not? Draco is allowed to go off on his own in the Alley. And it's not like Harry will be alone. He was the one to suggest taking house-elves," answered Cissa.

"Yes, but Draco has known about the Wizarding World his whole life and has been to the Alley on multiple occasions," argued Sirius.

"And the same can be applied to the house-elves Harry will have with him. And he won't be in much danger from the Dark Lord because they don't know who he is. The only way they can cause him danger if they attack the Alley while he is there," said Narcissa.

"There's no point in arguing with her, Sirius. You should know this by now," said Lucius.

"Yeah, I know. But arguing with her is just so much fun. Especially when her face starts to get red! Like right now!" exclaimed Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Narcissa.

"Yes, Cissa?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone to show he didn't really like to fight with her for real.

"Ugh. I can't believe you. Fine then since no one else has any objections to Harry going on his own he can go. And no, Draco. You will not follow him on your own ten minutes after he's left," said Narcissa. She couldn't help but add the last comment towards her son.

"But moooomm! I want to go with Harry to the Alley!" whined Draco.

"But Draco, I've already said that I want to go by myself. So no, you can't come along. Oh, and I would like to take Dobby with me please. I don't know any other house elves for me to choose a second so I will leave that to you guys, please," interjected Harry.

"Hmmph. Fine but only because you're the one that had to tell me that again," mumbled Draco.

"Okay! Now that that is settled, let's get going shall we?" interrupted Lucius.

"Yes, let's get going. We may have the stores reserved but it's impolite to keep the owners waiting for us," said Narcissa as she led the way to the other room which held the fireplace.

"Okay Harry. What you do to get to Diagon Alley is take some of this powder here -she pointed to a pot of powder that was placed on the mantel-, throw it into the fireplace, step in and yell Diagon Alley. Make sure to make your pronunciation clear so that you don't end up elsewhere," explained Narcissa.

"Okay. But, umm... can someone go before me so that I can get an idea of it, please," asked Harry.

"Of course, dear. Sirius will go first," said Narcissa. She then waved Sirius over who had now changed his hairstyle and wore glasses so that he was not so recognizable. His hair was now a pale blonde similar to the Malfoy men and went down just below his ear. Harry went to look towards Remus and noticed that he also looked differently. His hair was now a also blonde, but at least two shades darker and went down to three inches past his shoulder.

"We forgot to tell you earlier that Remus and I would have to change our looks for this trip," said Sirius as he walked past Harry. He then made his way into the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" With that there was a burst of green flames and no more Sirius.

Remus took up to where Sirius left off in his explanation saying "It's just like we said to you before, it would be dangerous if the enemy caught sight of Sirius and I with the Malfoys and Severus. Especially since they are still considered to be working for him."

Remus was the next to leave followed by Draco and Lucius.

"Well, there you go, dear. This way of travelling is called the floo. This -points back to the powder- is called floo powder. You can use this when you go on your own tomorrow. Now, go along. I will follow after you," said Narcissa. All Harry could do was nod to what she told him. He walked into the fireplace like those before him had done and thrown in the powder with a yell of "Diagon Alley!" only to disappear a second later.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I swear I have been working on this one for months now. Heck, I started it right after I posted the previous chapter. But I just got so lazy and I started to work on other projects but I promise that I will try to spend more time on this story. And now!

Thanks to all my reviewers so far:

Catdays67

heir of hell

alba angelo

Masumi-Senpai

Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child

domsijohn

Rin28

Angelsrm

black angel in love

jasperlover

Super Epic Ninja

coolvampgirl

hotflower901

YinKeket

TheSlytherinShadow

sahisdabest

DOWNWITHLOVE

sm1982

KKMayfield

lady phoenix

tashpilch

Littlekuriboh1fan

PartyGlowStick

The Cloaked Emo

And also thank you for all those who voted on my polls.


	12. Shopping Part Two

It's A Vampire Thing: Chapter Eleven: Shopping Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's as simple as that. Though I wish I did.

When Harry landed, it was to a pretty empty pub. There was a bar counter off to one side with stairs leading up next to it and plenty of tables scattered throughout the place.

It seemed to be completely empty, except if you were to look closely, you would see a few people sitting in the booths against the wall. They were people of all ages and sizes.

"Come, Harry. We have much to do before the night is over," said Lucius as he gathered everyone together to make their way towards the back where the entrance laid. As the others made their way into the Alley, Harry was held towards the back so that they would all be able to see his reaction. They were not going to be disappointed.

"Wow," breathed Harry.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley," announced Sirius.

"This place is absolute brill, Siri!" exclaimed Harry after he had gotten over his shock.

"I suggest that we first go to Madam Malkin's so that Harry can get measured and choose which clothes he would like to order. That way they will hopefully be finished by the time we have finished with the rest of the shopping," suggested Narcissa.

When they entered the clothing store, they were immediately greeted by a stout woman who had many pins and measuring tapes falling out of the pockets of her apron.

"Welcome, Lord and Lady Malfoy! And young sir Malfoy and Professor Snape as well! Is this the young man that will need a new wardrobe?" Madam Malkin asked as she looked towards Harry. She gave a greeting to Sirius and Remus but said no more as she was not aware who they really were.

"Hello, Madam. My name is Harry," said Harry as he introduced himself.

"Well, hello, young man. Now, let's get started. Why don't you go and stand up on the stool so I can get your measurements. After that, you can look through the fabrics for what you would like." suggested Madam Malkin. Harry stood on the stool for only fifteen minutes before he was told that he can browse through his options.

In the end, Harry chose robes in emerald green, black, white, silver, blood red, spring green, midnight blue, sky blue, and a dark purple that it was almost black. For each color, he ordered five of each. One would have a dragon embroidered onto the back, one would have the Potter seal, another would have the Black seal (ordered by Sirius and Harry was still confused as to why this was), one other had a set of three animals, a stag, a dog, and a wolf (it was explained to him that these were the animagus forms of the Marauders), and the last would be a plain robe. Along with these robes, he was told to order dress robes in the same colors and only one of each, although all of these were plain in design.

"Well then, Mr. Harry (they decided on having Harry called this so as to avoid spreading his last name around), it will take me two hours to finish everything. You can come and pick up your order then," informed Madam Malkin. With that, the group of seven made their way outside with the promise of returning in two hours.

"Harry, there is a new shop just down this way that specializes in muggles clothes. We should go there next, that way all of your clothes would be finished around the same time," suggested Draco.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me," conceded Harry. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Draco when it came to shopping. It was even worse when Aunt Cissa somehow got included. Draco led the group towards the shop while dragging a reluctant Harry behind him. They soon reached their next destination and saw that it was similarly decorated to Madam Malkin's, except for the difference in clothing types of course.

"You're not choosing any of my stuff, Draco," said Harry when he saw the way Draco's eyes lit up when he saw how many choices there were for him to pick from.

"Bu-but why not?" pouted Draco.

"I don't want you to. And these are muggle styled clothes. I'm pretty sure I can choose that for myself. Or are you saying you don't trust my sense of style? And I don't want any leather which I'm sure you will choose plenty of," said Harry with a little smirk to let Draco know he didn't really mean it.

Draco sighed before continuing, "Oh fine then. Don't blame me if you end up looking like a dork," pouted Draco.

"No worries there."

"You sure?"

"Plenty sure. I'm positive that I will look just as good as you if not better by the end of all this," teased Harry.

"That's debatable," sniffled Draco.

"That's enough you two. We need to finish up here soon so that we won't stay in the Alley for too long. Harry, go ahead and choose your clothes," interfered Lucius.

"That's fine, Uncle Lucius. I already have an idea of all the things that I want," answered Harry when a store attendant walked up to them.

"Good evening, lady, gentlemen. How may I be of service to you today?" asked the attendant.

"I want to get a completely new outfit. I...uhhh... never really had the chance to go shopping for myself before so I'm going to need a lot of help, please," said Harry.

"Of course, sir. We have a catalogue with all available products with a list of sizes, colors, and descriptions available. Would you prefer to look through that instead of going through all of our racks?" suggested the salesman.

"Yes, please. Would you please just bring it to me in the dressing rooms? I will just point out all the ones that I like and try them on all at one time please. I also would like to be alone so as to surprise this lot with my choices," said Harry.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want to see how you look like in your clothes. Besides, I need to tell you whether or not they look good on you!" whined Draco.

"You'll see me in them eventually, Draco. And do you honestly think that I would choose clothes that don't at least look decent on me?" rebutted Harry with a slight hurt tone in his voice. He did not like Draco's insinuation that he was incapable of at least dressing himself.

Luckily, Draco heard the hurt in his mate's voice and backed off from turning it into an argument. "Okay fine. I'll just browse through some of these racks while you make your choices," conceded Draco.

The adults, sensing that both boys would be going off on their own for the duration of this visit, also decided to get some of their own shopping done. With the argument resolved before it even started, Harry headed off to the dressing rooms with the salesman.

-in the dressing room-

"These are the different sample books for our current products, sir. I will just be up front helping the others. If you need me or if you have finished choosing, just ring the bell that is placed at the entrance to the room," said the salesman.

"Okay, thanks. I probably won't call you until I'm completely finished though, so don't worry about me calling you," said Harry. With that, the salesman left and returned to the main room of the shop.

When Harry turned to where the salesman placed the books, he saw that there were at least nine different volumes. Luckily, each one was full of things about one item of clothing. So there was a book for pants, jeans and shorts, dress shirts, casual and graphic shirts, coats and jackets, active wear, pajamas, underwear and swimwear.

After going through each of the books at least twice, Harry finally made his decision on what to buy. He chose to get two of each of jersey polos, striped jersey polos, v-neck short sleeved shirts, v-neck long sleeved shirts, cardigans, striped cardigans, turtlenecks, long-sleeved button down shirts, hooded sweatshirts, plaid flannels and dress shirts. Each of his choices came in: white, black, black with hints of emerald green, grey, dark grey, tan, light blue, midnight blue, teal, emerald green, green, pale yellow, blood red, light green, aquamarine, red, light gold, silver, and blue. He also had some denims and dress pants. He had the denims in black, navy blue, faded blue, light blue, red, and green. Harry took a couple of different black slacks that were all the same except for the pockets. Harry felt strange being able to buy all these clothes that he wanted but the others had said that he can get all that he wanted and they would pay for it. They said that it was to make up for all of the birthday presents that they weren't able to give him for the past fifteen years. He had argued against this of course, he didn't feel right just accepting so much materialistic things from people he had just met. Yes, he remembered them from the brief time he had spent with them but they were still like complete strangers to him. They obviously loved him even though it had been years since they last saw him and Draco had said that his inheritance only gave him a push to who his mate would be. It didn't create the feelings so he was sure that anything that happened between them would be genuine. Oh well, he would just buy them gifts to make up for the costs that they were spending on him today. _Oh shit! Speaking of inheritances, didn't they say something about me getting one?. And based off of what they told me about inheritances so far, I could end up getting a growth spurt. _Harry quickly put on some of the clothes that he was trying on and headed outside to talk to Sirius and Remus.

"Remus! Sirius! I need to talk to you really quick!" yelled Harry when he saw everyone standing around the counter. However, no one was answering him. Instead, they were all just staring at him. Draco was slack jawed with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Ummm... what is everyone staring at?" asked Harry slightly uncomfortable with the stares.

"At you. Do you not realize how you look in those clothes?" answered Draco though he was still openly staring at Harry.

"My...clothes?..." that was when Harry finally looked down to see what he had thrown on when he left the dressing room. He was wearing a body hugging black turtleneck and form fitting black denims.

"Forget about my clothes for now! I might not even need these once my birthday comes around!" spluttered Harry.

"What? Why?" questioned Sirius.

"My inheritance! You guys said that I had a high chance of a growth spurt when I go through my inheritance!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh, don't worry about that. While you were looking around for what you wanted we talked to the salesman about putting spells that will adjust your clothes to your size after you gain your inheritance. We also asked Madam Malkin to do the same while we were there earlier," informed Remus.

"Honestly, we were wondering just how long it would take you to remember about that. But, it's not your fault. After all, you are still somewhat new to our world," chuckled Severus.

"-blink blink- oh. Then, I'm off to finish looking for clothes!" replied Harry before running back to the dressing rooms. Harry tried to ignore the poorly veiled snickers from behind him. After that quick chat, Harry made quick work of the choices left available to him. In addition to what he already chose, he added black, beige, and denim cargo shorts; green, black, red, white, blue, and grey ties; black, green, red, white, grey, silver, pale yellow, and midnight blue sweatsuits; and the necessary underwear. He called for the salesman to ask about what things the others had looked at. He wanted to get a vague idea as to what he could buy them for gifts the next day when he would come back on his own. When he found out all that he needed to know, Harry made his way to the main room of the store.

"Okay, I'm done here," announced Harry to their small group.

"Let me just pay for these and then we can go to Flourish and Blott's for any books that you might need. Or want," said Lucius.

"Father, Harry and I will go on ahead so that he can browse through the store and see which ones he would like to purchase," said Draco even as he dragged Harry out the door by the hand. The adults merely chuckled at their antics. It didn't take long for the adults to catch up with the two teenagers but when they came in they saw that Harry had an immense pile of books on the counter.

"Father, we've already collected all of the books that Harry will need for his education. We asked for all of the books that I ever needed for my education since my first year. And because Harry still doesn't know what electives he would like to take, we also ordered the books necessary for those. It seems that the shopkeeper also had the books for sixth year and above so we also received that for all the subjects," informed Draco when he saw the slight incredulous looks the adults had.

"Well, that...that is good, then. Just, how many books are already in that pile, Draco?" asked Sirius wearily.

"I think that right now, there are 69 books on the counter for Harry," answered Draco after he made some calculations.

"What other academic books is Harry interested in getting? There's a high chance that we already have a copy between us," asked Narcissa.

"Harry knows that. But he said: 'I don't want to take the books from them. Besides, this is a good chance for me to expand any library that my future home may already have.' He wants to build his own library practically from scratch," pouted Draco.

"Why are you pouting? You knew that Harry wants to live off on his own for a while. That doesn't mean that he's leaving us for good or that he doesn't love us. Remember that he's new to all this and he's just met us, will you," chided Sirius of all people.

"So what books is he getting now?" asked Remus when he realized that Narcissa's earlier question went unanswered.

"More books on Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, Charms, and Defense. He also went to get books on animagus -Sirius grinned when he heard this-, apparating, business management, Wizarding culture, Wizarding government and some instructional books for painting, sculpting and woodcarving. Or, that's what he told me anyway," answered Draco while looking around the shop for his ravenette mate. He found him in the Charms section of the bookstore.

"That's quite the diverse selection," commented Severus.

"Yes, he also said that he would be returning here when he comes back on his own tomorrow for more books," said Draco.

"Why doesn't he just get all the books that he wants now?" asked Narcissa.

"Something about how he didn't want to take up everyone's time by being here too long when there were other stores that we still need to get to," shrugged Draco.

Sirius sighed at his godson's behavior. "He's too considerate of others," complained Sirius.

"Most parents would find that as a good thing in teenagers," pointed out Remus. Then he blushed because he had just categorized them as Harry's parents.

"Yeah, I know. But if he's too considerate of others, people can take advantage of him because of his personality," argued Sirius.

"Yes, that's true. But if he's too selfish people will hate him despite the fact of who he is in our world," retorted Remus.

"Yeah, bu-," began Sirius before being cut off by his cousin.

"Well, I think it's time the two boys start acting like the men they claim to be. Honestly, you two are acting like you did back in school," interjected Narcissa, stopping yet another argument before it began.

"Yes, indeed," drawled Lucius. By now Harry was making his way towards them with twelve more books.

"Harry, what books have you gotten for your schooling?" asked Remus.

"I think I got around eighteen books each already in the pile for each subject so far, not including the books Draco said that I would have had if I went to Hogwarts. That's not including my own special interests subjects, which I just found another six per subject," answered Harry.

"I didn't even know they had that many different books on Hogwarts' curriculum subjects," sweatdropped Sirius.

"There are many things that you are not aware of, Black," said Severus.

"Watch it, Snivellus, or you might find your hair to be quite the peculiar shade of red," sneered Sirius though it was half-heartedly for neither of them truly meant what was said.

"Draco, can you help me pick out some home design magazines? I need to get a head start on what I want in my house," requested Harry.

"Is that really necessary? It's not like we're going to kick you out of the Manor. I'm sure my parents would love to have you stay with us so why do you insist on moving out," pouted Draco.

"Draco, I'm not abandoning any of you. But, after what my life has been like with the Dursleys, I want to experience living on my own and being my own person," replied Harry.

"Oh...well, when you put it that way... but you won't be gone for long will you? Only a year or two?" continued Draco.

"Most likely, I will stay on my own until this whole upcoming war is finished," said Harry.

"What?! But who knows how long this war can last?!" shriek-whispered Draco.

"I know that, but I still want to live on my own throughout the war. Draco, if it lasts for a long time, I will return to your home, but only when I feel like the war won't be ending anytime soon. Please, just give me this about our future," pleaded Harry.

"You know that I can't deny you anything. Fine, but just don't make me wait for too long," sighed Draco when he finally gave in.

"Thank you. Now, help me find some more books to add to my pile," said Harry, happy that he and Draco were no longer 'fighting' about his future living arrangements. They were only fifteen, it was too soon for Harry to even think of living with his future family.

"Harry, do you really need all of these books? I mean, even Sev doesn't have this many books about Potions! And he's obsessed with the subject!" questioned Draco, warily eyeing the pile of books.

"Hush you, you should be glad that I have such an interest in the subject that I must teach you or else you would not even be half as competent as you are now," interjected Severus though it was said in jest.

"Anyway, I'm not looking for any more books on any of the school subjects. You're helping me look for magazines on interior design and furniture making," said Harry as a reminder to his earlier question.

"You want to learn how to make your own furniture?" asked Sirius with a confused look about his face, it was as if he could not understand why anyone would want to learn such a skill.

"Yeah. I was always interested by antique furniture and the designs on them. Now, I want to learn how to make them for myself," explained Harry.

"Hmm.. are there any other subjects that you are interested in as a hobby?" asked Narcissa.

"Gardening, cooking, baking, I got used to doing them so often at the Dursleys and I did grow to enjoy the activity," answered Harry.

"Aren't those a bit more for women? Or, more women enjoy them more than men?" wondered Sirius though he changed his wording when he saw the glare he was being sent by his cousin.

"Yeah, well, it's what I grew up doing. I also want to learn how to play the guitar, drums, violin and piano," added Harry.

"There should be a music store down the street. We can go there next if you would like," informed Lucius.

"Yeah, that's fine. Is there a place I can buy a variety of trunks or something?" asked Harry.

"Yes, there is one further down, close to Magical Menagerie. At Hogwarts, you are allowed an owl, toad, or a cat," answered Remus.

"We highly recommend getting an owl because it lets you easily send post to others," added Severus.

"Eeeh, I'll think about it some more when we get there. Right now, I want to finish finding books. Draco, can you please find books on gardening, cooking, furniture making, baking, and on any of the instruments I want to learn? There are some novels that I want to look for. I read them when I was younger and I want to see if they have copies available here," requested Harry.

"Of course, I know that there are some muggle novels and such in the far left section of the store on the second floor if you want to go look up there," answered Draco.

"Okay, thanks. If any of you need me, I'm gonna be over there," said Harry before walking off towards where Draco directed him to. Draco soon left the adults as well to look for the books that Harry wanted. He was simply happy that there was something he could do to make his mate happy. And if it got him to rethink his decision to stay away, well, that was all for the better.

The adults, seeing that they were once again left behind by the two teens merely chuckled before looking to make their own purchases. It was a half hour later when everyone finished looking for books that they wanted to buy. Harry had found majority of the books he wanted, including Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Wuthering Heights, The Three Musketeers, Persuasion, Mansfield Park, Frankenstein, Love&Friendship, Treasure Island, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Northanger Abbey and The Illiad. Almost all of the books were ones he was meant to read during primary school. Draco had found magazines and books both from the muggle world and their own on all the hobbies Harry wanted to learn more on. In total, he had found ninety informational books; ten for each subject. The adults had also found books that they thought Harry would find interesting though they did not know if he had already taken a copy for his pile.

"Well, I'm all set. Thank you, Draco for looking for all this for me," Harry said shyly.

"It was no trouble at all. I would do anything that would make you happy," replied a beaming Draco. They remained like that for some time before being reminded of where they were by Sirius.

"Errr... we found some books that we thought you would find interesting, Harry. But, we have no clue if you saw them already," coughed Sirius as he pointed to a pile separated from his other books.

"Huh? OH! Right, I don't think that I have copies of those just yet, but I would love to read them if you think that I would like them," said Harry embarrasedly. He quickly went through their pile and saw that he had not found any of the books they were recommending. Just then, Lucius returned who had gone to fetch the shopkeeper while Harry went through the pile.

"Well now, are you all set to go?" asked the shopkeeper while he walked up to where the group stood in front of the main counter. He had yet to catch sight of the pile that grew to enormous heights.

"Yes sir, we found plenty of books that we liked," said Harry.

"Yes, yes. Now, just how many books do you have?" asked the shopkeeper when he finally looked up and let out a gasp, "My boy, I dare say you nearly bought half of my store in one night!" the clerk exclaimed.

"I guess that's true. I think there are around three hundred books and magazines in that pile," said Harry. He had not thought that the number of books he wanted would amount to so much in the end. "I'm sorry Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissy, I didn't think it would be so much. I can return some of the books so it won't cost much and just come back for them next time," said Harry towards his godmother and honorary uncle. That was another thing he did not think about, how much it would cost the people who were currently paying for all his purchases.

"Nonsense, Harry. We told you to find all the books that you like and you did," replied Narcissa. She thought it endearing that the boy was willing to let go of things that he obviously wanted so that it would be no trouble for them.

"If you would like, I can place a lightening charm on the bags so you will not be burdened by the sheer weight of all these books," suggested the shopkeeper.

"Yes, please do so," answered Lucius before turning towards the two teens, "Why don't the two of you go on ahead to the music shop so Harry can get a good look at what instruments he would like. There might be more instructional books that we did not find here," continued Lucius. There was no way he was going to let Harry hear just how much the books had cost. It was highly likely that Harry would try to pay them back for all the purchases made that day. The other adults soon figured out what Lucius was up to and ushered the two teens out the shop and towards there next destination.

Harry was far too excited at being able to freely walk around without fear of injury that he didn't notice that Lucius stayed behind with all of the purchases. He was already making a mental list of what instruments he wanted to take a look at; other than the ones he told Draco about earlier.

"Well, Harry? Do you see anything you like?" asked Sirius. He had seen the way his godson's eyes had lit up when they first entered the shop.

"Mhm. I'm...just gonna go...look over there," murmured Harry offhandedly; you could tell that he wasn't really paying attention to anything that was being said. With that, Harry walked off towards the far wall on the left. The wall was completely covered with various styles and types of guitars. Harry quickly made his way to an acoustic guitar that was a deep forest green but had shooting stars wrapping around the binding. He quickly took a hold of that one to see how it felt and after seeing that it fit in his arms perfectly, he kept hold of it and proceeded to look at electric guitars. He saw a similar guitar in shape to the one he was holding. This one was an electric blue with the silhouette of two dolphins jumping out of the ocean just below the bridge.

"Well, Harry, do you want to buy those?" asked Draco as he walked up beside his mate.

"Hm..yeah, but I want to get a drum set too. What do you think?" replied Harry.

"Do you think you would actually use all of these instruments? I know that you want to learn how to play all of them, but consider if you would stick to them in the long run," advised Draco.

"...Yeah, I think I would. With the Dursleys, I never had a chance to look into music. So, now that I can, I want to learn as much as I possibly can," said Harry.

"Okay. Where will you put them?" asked Draco.

"Maybe I can make a music room in my house. With the instruments spread out. And music stands for each one. And some separate bookcases just to hold all of the music sheets. What do you think, Draco?"

"That sounds lovely, Harry."

"Hmm... what do you think of that seven-piece cherry red drum set?" asked Harry.

"It looks nice, I suppose. But I would prefer the black set with silver stripes," answered Draco.

"Harry! Come and take a look at this one!" called Sirius from the other side of the room.

"I think I'm going to take the black one," said Harry before walking to where Sirius and the other adults were standing.

"What is it, Uncle Siri?" asked Harry when he reached them.

"What do you think of this grand piano, Harry?" asked Lucius, pointing at a pure white grand piano with gold shell edgings.

"It looks beautiful," murmured Harry. And he was being completely honest. The piano truly looked to be a work of art.

"Would you like to purchase the piano, Harry?" asked Narcissa after Harry had spent a few minutes looking over the piano.

"Yeah. But maybe next time. I don't have anywhere to put all of these instruments, and you've already paid for so much for me," Harry said shyly.

"Harry, we've told you. We want to buy you things. We've spent most of your life away from you and now we want to make up for it. We merely see this as spoiling our very deserving nephew. Now, no more of that," admonished Narcissa.

"Are you sure about this, Auntie Cissy?" asked Harry. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would say he deserved to be spoiled.

"Of course I am. Now, do you want to buy the piano or would you like to look at another one?" asked Narcissa.

"No, I like this one the most," said Harry.

"Okay, now go off and look at any other instruments you want. Your Uncle Luc and I will go talk to the owner about your purchases," said Narcissa before walking off with Lucius.

Harry did as was suggested with Draco slowly trailing behind him. As he walked along, he picked up a flute, clarinet, trumpet and chose a harp. Finally, they were at violins and Harry took his time in choosing which one he wanted. Eventually, he chose one that had nothing on it but went to the store owner to see about having something carved onto it.

"Excuse me, sir. I have a question about this violin," said Harry.

"Yes, what is it young man?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly carve the shape of four animals onto here."

"Well, of course I would be glad to do so. What animals would you like?"

"A stag, doe, dog, and wolf. In that order please," said Harry oblivious to the loving look in the adults' eyes.

"That's no problem. This will only take fifteen minutes so if you still have other things to look for, please go right ahead."

"Yeah, of course," answered Harry before walking to some bookshelves filled with music sheets. He quickly grabbed a packet filled with classical music, including Moonlight Sonata, Fur Elise, Canon in D, and Claire De Lune. It was quickly decided that he would buy this packet including a muggle packet that included theme songs from movies, television shows and popular music by singers. Harry continued to look for music sheets for all the instruments that he decided to buy. As he continued to look through the shelves, he found a lot more instructional books on all of the instruments he had chosen. There were at least five different books on each level of experience (beginner, professional, master, &etc.). He wasn't that surprised though that the music store had a larger variety than the book store. Here, he was able to just grab one of each book in a row without having to really look at it because they were organized by instrument, genre and then musical ability.

"Harry, the owner just came out with your violin," said Draco as he saw said owner walk out from the back room.

"Hmmm? Yeah, okay. I just need to grab this one book and I'll be finished," said Harry as he reached for a book that was on a taller shelf.

"Harry, you could have just asked me for help if you needed it," said Draco as he walked up behind Harry to reach up for the same book. Draco used this chance to wrap his free arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer into his body.

"Draco, what are you doing?" whispered Harry.

"Just let me hug you, please?" Draco whispered back. Harry relaxed and slowly leaned into Draco, simply relishing being held in a loving manner. The two of them stood like that for a few more minutes when Draco reluctantly pulled himself away from his mate.

"We have to go up to the front now, Harry. We still need to go get you a trunk and then a potions set," whispered Draco. Harry picked up the pile of books that he chose and followed Draco towards the counter.

"Are you all set, Harry?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Uncle Sev. They have so many more books here that I wanted!" exclaimed Harry.

"Did you buy out all of the books again, Harry? I think you have more books than Remus and Severus combined, now!" teased Sirius.

"N-n-no! I took five different books for each of the instruments that I want to learn about!" defended Harry.

"I was only teasing you, Harry! So, what instruments did you decide on?" asked Sirius.

"I chose an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, grand piano, flute, clarinet, harp, violin, drum set, and trumpet," replied Harry.

"Oh? That's quite a collection. Do you plan on making a music room in your home, Harry?" commented Lucius.

"Yeah! I want each hobby that I take up to have it's own room! I always liked that. The house won't feel as crowded unlike if everything was just placed wherever there was room for it," explained Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea. You can take a look around the Manor sometime soon. I think it is built in a similar manner to your family households. And I'm sure Draco would love to accompany you if you would like," offered Lucius.

"Thanks, Uncle Luc!" said Harry before he turned towards Draco, "Draco, can you go with me in two days?"

"Of course, Harry. You want to go after breakfast, then?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, here you go, young sir. Your violin is finished," said the store owner.

"Thank you! It looks lovely," thanked Harry. His violin now had the four animals carved onto it's right side. In addition to his animals though, there was also a huge tree and a moon in the background.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry. But we had him add the tree and moon. That was the times when we spent the most time together. And that tree led to our secret hang out spot," explained Sirius.

"No, it looks great. More complete," whispered Harry as he continued to admire the instrument.

"Now then, is this everything that you would like to purchase today?" asked the owner as he pointed to the somewhat large pile of books on his counter.

"Actually I was hoping to purchase specific instruments as well," said Harry as he pointed to the two guitars standing in front of the counters and then to the instruments Draco was holding for him.

"My, well, just go ahead and place them on here. Is there any large instruments that you wanted as well?"

"Yes, please. The white grand piano, the black drum set with silver stripes and the harp with the alternating silver and white strings," said Harry.

"My, that is a lot. Well, will that be all?"

"Yes, sir. Umm... how are we going to take this home with us?"

"I can have them delivered to you by house-elf or you can have your house-elf come here now and bring it back for you," offered the owner.

"Uncle Luc, can we have Dobby come get this? I don't want to bother the owner's elves," asked Harry.

"Of course we can, Harry."

"Oh, young man, it would be no trouble at all for our elves, but thank you for the consideration."

"Why don't the rest of you go to the next shop and I'll stay here to wait for Dobby to finish," offered Narcissa. And again Harry never noticed that an adult stayed behind while the others distracted him from the final price of their purchases.

"Draco, where are we going next?" asked Harry.

"We are going to the shop at the end of the Alley. They sell all sorts of trunks, sacks, bookbags and other storage devices," answered Draco.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get going! I want to see all the different kinds there are!" exclaimed Harry before he ran off ahead of the others.

"Harry, there's no need to rush. Father already said that he reserved the entire Alley for us for tonight," chuckled Draco.

"Yeah, well you can't blame me for being excited. Can you honestly say you weren't excited the first time you came here?" pouted Harry as they entered the shop. By the time that the adults had caught up to them, Harry had already browsed through one wall of the store.

"Well, Draco, what has he found so far?" asked Severus as he came up behind the teen.

"He's liked three trunks that are password protected, two book bags that have been expanded to hold up to thirty books and still weigh next to nothing, a leather photo album, and a pair of trunks he plans on using for storage," answered the blonde.

"That's quite a list…" said Remus.

"Yes, well he is still debating on different styles for some of the items but he said that he's almost done."

"Oh! You guys are here! What do you think of these bookbags?" asked Harry as he held up two bags, one in each hand. The one in his left was a deep emerald green with alternating thin gold and silver stripes. The one in his right was of a similar style but was sky blue with black stripes in a one inch interval. Both bags had a thick leather strap.

"Well, they both look quite good color wise, but Harry, shouldn't you choose?" said Draco.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm stuck between which one I like more," pouted Harry.

"Why don't you just buy both? And alternate between them whenever you feel like it? Or maybe save one until the first one begins to wear out from use," suggested Narcissa.

"Would that be okay? I mean, there were already a lot of things that I chose. And I know you said that it's okay but I feel like this would be too much since we still have a few more shops to go to," said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, Harry. Lucius and Narcissa aren't the only ones paying for your purchases. It was decided earlier on that all five of us would alternate paying for you. Think of it as one major collection of presents to make up for all the years we missed out on with you, kiddo," said Sirius.

"You guys don't need to do that though. I'm just happy that I have a real family now," whispered Harry, touched by the thought his new found family wanted to make up for the lost years. After all the years with the Dursleys, he found it strange that he was actually wanted and loved.

"Of course we don't have to. We want to," said Remus in a comforting tone.

"And there are no buts about it!" exclaimed Sirius when he saw Harry about to say something.

"Now, why don't you go look for some more stuff and leave those bags here," suggested Narcissa. 

"Okay then. There was a set of ten trunks that I wanted to look at. That way all the trunks would go well together no matter what I use them for. Come on, Draco!" said Harry even as he dragged Draco towards the far left wall.

-at the trunks-

"Well, what do you think of them Draco?" asked Harry as he pointed at a set of leather trunks. According to the descriptions, they would be able to choose what color he wanted them to be, what designs he wanted to add on and any spells and charms that could be applied. They came in five different sizes; two trunks for each size.

"They certainly look like they would last long, but what do you need all of them for? I know you need at least two for your school things, but the others?" asked Draco.

"Well yeah, the two biggest are the ones I'm gonna use for school. The others are going to be used for storage in my room. At least until I choose furniture for where I'm going to live. The small ones are going to hold all the things I brought with me from the Dursleys, at least the things I want to keep from them," explained Harry.

"Okay then, Harry. Let me go get the clerk if you're set on choosing these trunks," said Draco before leaving to find the clerk. He returned a minute later with the clerk trailing behind him.

"How can I help you, young sir?"

"Can I get a set of these trunks please?"

"Of course. Your specifications?"

"Midnight blue for the overall color; the silhouette of a stag, deer, foal, dog, and wolf looking as if they're playing under the canopy of a large willow, please."

"That will be easy enough. Any spells and charms?"

"What kind of spells can you place on them?

"Expansions, featherweights, compartments, pockets, security, and protection spells and charms are available."

"Can you please place an expansion spell so that it could be twice as big on the inside for the two biggest trunks, a featherweight charm on all of the trunks, a compartment on the sides of the trunk and one on the inside of the lid please. Can you please make them password protected so no one else can open them and add charms to protect them from attempted theft, from fire, water damage and something to maintain their current state, please."

"Those would be no problems but because of the size of the order, it may take a day or two until they're finished. Each extra option you choose also costs a fee," informed the clerk.

"That's no problem. Can you have them sent to my family's home? We also have other purchases to make here still," said Draco before Harry could change his mind about all the options he chose. With that the trio returned to the front counter where the others were waiting.

"Have you chosen your trunks, Harry?"

"Yup! I just need to choose some other things and I will be done here," said Harry as he browsed through the items he picked up earlier. Soon enough he had made his decision.

"I would like these two book bags, this jewelry box, and this set of shelves, please."

"That is no problem, sir. Would you like to take them now or I can send them along with your trunks when they're finished?" asked the clerk.

"You may send them along with the trunks as we still have more stops to make tonight," said Lucius.

"Siri, what's our next stop?" asked Harry as they all made their way outside, leaving Remus to take care of the expenses.

"Well, do you feel up to making a quick stop to the furniture makers? We can just take a quick look around for anything you want to add to your room now and pick up some magazines for you to look through for when you choose your house," said Sirius.

"Yeah I think I'm good with just taking a quick look and picking up those magazines. I'm starting to get tired," admitted Harry.

"Haha, come on cub. The shop is close to Madam Malkin's so Severus can go pick up your wizarding clothes while I get your muggle clothes and you can browse all you want," said Sirius.

"Indeed, we shall meet you at the shop once we pick up your clothing," said Severus even as he left for Madam Malkin's. A minute later, Sirius also left the group in front of the shop to make his way to the muggle clothing store.

"Harry, I'm going to have to leave too. With all the excitement, it seems we forgot to get your necessary school supplies for our private lessons to catch you up. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get only what is necessary," said Narcissa before she too left.

"Well boys, looks like it's just us until the others get back," said Lucius.

"Umm… I'm just gonna go on ahead inside then. Excuse me," said Harry who for some reason was suddenly very shy. He left leaving behind two very confused Malfoys.

Just as the previous stores, Harry walked in only to be in complete awe of his surroundings. Although most teenagers would hardly think twice about their furniture, Harry was looking at each piece of furniture like he would a masterpiece. Already he saw a few pieces he knew would look absolutely perfect in his future library.

"Hello, my boy. What can I help you with tonight?" asked the store clerk when Harry finally reached where he was standing.

"Hello sir. I was hoping to find some bedroom pieces and some magazines for future references," answered Harry even as he continued to look at a bookshelf.

"All of our bedroom pieces are in the back left corner, there are shelves in the right front corner with booklets and magazines for special order pieces," informed the clerk.

"Thank you. Umm… the rest of my party is outside I think… some of the others went to a few of the shops to pick things up but they should be here soon though. Can you please tell them where I went?" asked Harry.

When Harry made his towards the aforementioned bedroom section, he happened to walk past a set of bookcases that caught his interest. They each had six shelves and were made of dark cherry wood. There was a simplistic carving of vines that wrapped around all four edges. It was part of a complete bedroom set, including the bed frame, end tables, coffee table, desk, chair, armchairs, and sofa. The armchairs and sofa were made of a soft fabric that was the same color as the wood but where accented with thin silver stripes. Harry immediately knew that this was the set that he wanted. Luckily for him, Draco had the foresight to call for the shopkeeper and led him to Harry.

"Well, have you chosen your furniture?" asked Draco.

"I want this set! Don't you think it looks great?" Draco took a quick glance at the furniture and had to admit that it did look like a well done set.

"Hm…what are you going to do with your current bedroom furniture?"

"Oh! This is for my future bedroom. But until then, I'm gonna ask Lucius if we can put my current furniture into another room or something," said a grinning Harry.

"I see. Well, I think there's a room that Father uses for all the spare furniture. So it shouldn't be a problem. And I'm sure the house elves can have everything changed out while you're looking around for more things tomorrow."

"That would be brilliant! Thanks Draco!"

"Will this set be all, young sir?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yeah, that's it but can you add a few more bookshelves to the order?" asked Harry.

"How many more would you like, sir? The bookshelves come in pairs," informed the shopkeeper.

"In that case, can I get four pairs?" asked Harry.

"What do you need an extra eight bookcases for, Harry?" asked Draco.

"For all the books I got earlier. And I want to use one of them to hold the smaller instruments that I got," informed Harry.

"Heh. That's what you get for buying out the shops," said Draco teasingly. He knew that there was a high chance that Harry would take it the wrong way.

"Well they looked interesting! Besides, most of them were for my education," Harry said defensively.

"I know, Harry, I know. Anyway, Father said that everyone has returned with everything so as soon as you're done here, we can go home. Unless there's somewhere else you want to go look at," said Draco.

"Mmmhmm…" mumbled Harry who was now distracted yet again but this time by photo frames.

"Those frames come in sets of 10 and in various sizes. They are available in any color you choose and are capable of holding either wizarding or muggle photos," informed the shopkeeper.

"Can I get three sets in a white frame, please?" asked Harry. He then turned to Draco just as Draco opened his mouth to speak, "I plan on using all of them for pictures of all of us. I want to make up for all the years I missed with you all. I also wanted to ask if they had pictures of my parents or from when I was young. There was also a book on crafts that had decorations and storages made from frames," explained Harry. With all his browsing finished, Harry led the way back to the front where they found all of the adults waiting for them.

"Did you find all the things you wanted, Harry?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa. But, it might be a bit much so just let me know and I can get some of the bookcases next time," said Harry.

"Harry ordered a complete bedroom set and an extra eight of the matching bookcases plus some frame sets for his pictures," informed Draco.

"That will be quite alright, Harry. And considering the amount of book purchases you made, you will need all of those bookcases," smirked Lucius.

"Well, with that done, is there anything else we need to do tonight? Or would you like to call it a day?" asked Sirius.

"Umm… we haven't been to the store with the pets so I can choose what I would like to bring with me to school," Harry said shyly.

"Ah! I can't believe we haven't been there yet. Sorry, Harry! I guess we got caught up with all the shopping," said Remus.

"It's okay. Do you guys still want to go?" 

"Of course. Why don't I finish up here and then we can all make our way to the shop. There is Eeylops Owl Emporium and The Magical Menagerie," answered Severus.

"Can we look at both? I know I want to bring an owl with me but I kind of want another pet of my own. I don't want it now since I will still be busy settling into my new life but maybe at a later time," said Harry.

"Have any in mind?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I know it might seem to be too much but I want pets in pairs. Like a male and female of each," answered Harry.

"Of each? Just how many different kinds of animals do you plan on getting there, Harry?" asked Remus a bit wearily.

"Indeed. So that I may know if I should set up a portion of the manor to be your own personal zoo," said Lucius dryly.

"Err… I don't know. I have always wanted a pet and there's no specific type of animal that I'm really drawn to. And I was always interested in all kinds of animals. And with a male and female of each, at least they wouldn't be lonely and can play with someone of their own kind. But you don't need to set up a zoo, Uncle Lucius. I'm gonna wait until I'm all settled into my own home before I choose any pets," answered Harry.

"Harry, I assure you it will be no problem. We don't need to get them now but you also do not need to wait until you live on your own to buy your pets. And you don't even need to select them all at once," reminded Narcissa.

"Oh! Okay, then can I please get a puppy and my owl tonight?" Harry asked shyly.

"Course you can, Pup! I'll even help you out choose one! And if anything I can change into my animagus form whenever you want and help you train the little one too," Sirius said excitedly.

"That would be awesome, Siri! Thanks!" exclaimed Harry who was now far too excited at the prospect of his future pet puppy.

They quickly made their way to Eeylops as the owl would be much easier to handle while the puppy would be easily excitable. When they walked in, most of the owls were awake and screeching while a few were loose and flying above their heads; there were even fewer owls that were asleep.

"Well, Harry why don't you go and take a look around and see if there's an owl that you would like," suggested Severus.

"I'll come with you," said Draco, eager to be by his mate's side even if it was only to look at owls.

They must have spent over a half hour looking at each owl and yet they still had not found the one. There must have been at least over twenty different kinds of owls but Harry still could not decide on which one he would like to take home with him. Finally, right when Harry was ready to give up and just pick one, a white blur shot past him from the storage entrance. It turned out to be a snowy owl and had chosen to land on a perch in the front of the store.

"I think I've found my owl, Draco," said Harry. Indeed, Harry immediately made his way to where the snowy owl was perched. It seemed to notice him however and watched as he came closer. It looked as if the owl was judging whether or not he should be allowed near her and if not, she would fly off to another part of the store.

"That's quite the owl, Harry. Are you sure you can manage her?" chuckled Draco.

"Oh, I'm sure that I will be able to. After all, I'm going to have to deal with you, won't I?" teased Harry.

"Hey! What makes you think that I won't be the one having to deal with you?" pouted Draco.

"Please, Draco, be honest with yourself. You know you'll be harder to handle between the two of us," chuckled Harry.

"Hmmph. I'm sure that I don't know what you mean, Harry. Not at all," pouted Draco.

"Are the two of you done now or would you like to continue your little argument? Because we would like to know who the lovely owl is that Harry has been staring at," teased Remus.

"Oh! This is the owl that I want. Isn't she beautiful? She looks really smart too. I'm surprised no one has taken her home yet," exclaimed Harry.

"That particular owl is very particular about who she will choose as her new master. Many previous customers wished to buy her but she deemed them as 'not the one' in simplest terms," informed the clerk; who Harry had not noticed following them for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well, Harry, you better hope you're the lucky guy who gets to take her home," laughed Sirius.

"Sirius, why would he need girls-" started Draco before he was interrupted by Harry.

"If I'm lucky I'll get to take home more than one tonight," retorted Harry.

"Harry! What's that supposed to mean?! You have me!" pouted Draco adding in on their banter.

"Yes, yes but I would still like to take home at least two girls home with me tonight," answered Harry though he looked ready to burst with laughter.

"You wound me, Harry. Really, you do. To the point of oblivion," drawled Draco.

But Harry ignored his last statement in favor of walking closer to the owl who had continued to watch him even as they talked.

"Hey girl, would you like to be my owl? I promise to take very good care of you," whispered Harry to the white snowy owl. She truly was beautiful. For a while Harry thought that he would indeed need to choose from the other owls when he felt the owl butt her head into the palm of his left hand.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" His only answer was another nuzzle into his palm.

"Well, I guess you get to take her home then," laughed Sirius; why he was laughing no one knew, "Sorry Draco but it looks like that Harry will be taking home at least one girl tonight," he continued. Oh. That was why he was laughing. The look on Draco's face really was funny though. It was a mix between a pout and a glare; he didn't seem to know whether to pout at Harry or glare at the owl.

"She hasn't been named yet. We tried giving her a name but she would never answer to any of them and she has been here for one year," informed the clerk.

"That's okay. I think I'll wait to name her. See what I can find in the books I got today. Maybe she'll like one of those. What do you think, girl?" murmured Harry.

"While Harry is occupied with getting to know his new owl, I would like to order a perch, a cage, all the necessary things for cleaning, and enough owl treats and food for the next three months," ordered Severus.

"Can you add a large bird cage to that? So she has something similar to a habitat in Harry's room or one of the parlours?" added Draco.

"Of course. Would you like to take them with you or would you like a house-elf to come pick it up? The owl can fly to your home if you tell her the location or you can take her with you," informed the clerk.

"We will be taking the owl with us but I will have a house-elf come pick up all of the supplies," answered Narcissa.

"Harry, let's go to the Magical Menagerie now for your puppy. Narcissa will be handling things here until the house-elf comes," said Lucius.

"Mmm… yeah okay Uncle Luc," murmured Harry who was still petting his new owl while Draco pouted off to the side.

The group made their way to the Magical Menagerie which was surprisingly not as loud as the emporium. This might have been because most of the pets here were deep in sleep or did not make much noise in general. Luckily, there were signs indicating where all the different pets where located. Serpents in the far left back corner, spiders right next to them, kneazles (whatever those were) off to the side but in front of the serpents, and there were the canines, in the middle of the right wall. Harry quickly made his way to the puppies, some of which were still awake and eager to play. The store clerk made her way to them when she realized that they were there specifically for canines.

"Is there a specific breed you are looking for? Or a kind of dog?" asked the clerk.

"I want a puppy that is playful but obedient while I train her. I'm still thinking on a breed," answered Harry.

"Well, all of the female puppies are placed in the top three cages. The first two are filled with puppies no older than two months. All of them are playful but we haven't been able to start training them yet because they just arrived a week ago from the breeders so I don't know how obedient they are. However, most of our puppies from those breeders have been known to be loyal to their owners. They are also magical puppies so they would live longer than an average dog even if they do not show any special skills," informed the clerk.

Harry looked into the first cage, it was filled with five puppies, they were all the same breed; a quick look to the sign on the side of the cage said there were four shih tzus and one pomeranian. All of which were sleeping. Great. How was he supposed to know if they would be good for him if they weren't awake. The second cage had three Siberian husky puppies. One was awake, it was a beautiful snow white with the clearest blue eyes. Harry could already feel himself falling in love with the puppy. But, he couldn't choose one, not until he looked through all the cages. Finally, he looked away from the beautiful puppy and into the third and final cage. This one had a dalmation, two golden retriever, Labrador retriever, and a Doberman. Just like the husky, Harry was immediately drawn to the second golden retriever which had light brown eyes.

"Draco, it's not fair," whined Harry after just staring into the cage for five minutes. Somewhere during that time Narcissa had arrived with his owl's supplies; who was currently perched on Remus's left shoulder.

"What isn't fair, love?" answered Draco amused with his mate's actions.

"I want two of the puppies but I don't know if they would get along with one another. Or if I should even take both of them," pouted Harry.

"Harry, you are perfectly able to adopt both puppies that you want. This is the first I've seen you actually show that you really want something. Far be it from me to stop you from getting that something," Severus said dryly.

"Really? Are you sure? That won't be too much? They might cause damage on the manor while I train them," pointed out Harry.

"Yes, well, it's not my house is it? But don't worry. I'll help you run away from Lucius if one of them chews on one of his precious heirlooms," chuckled Severus.

"Thank you so very much for that. But do not worry Harry. The manor has enchantments that prevent any damage caused by pets. My grandfather put them in after one of the peacocks got into the main parlour on the second floor and proceeded to eat the sofa there," drawled Lucius.

"Oh! In that case can I have the white Siberian husky and the golden retriever with light brown eyes? I'll also need enough supplies for them both. Two cages for when they're older, a pen to set up in the backyard for them to play in without them getting far, some leashes and collars and food please," asked Harry to the clerk who had waited patiently the entire time.

"You can choose all the specific ones that you would like in the front of the store while I prepare your new puppies for you to take them home. They need to be given potions through injection to prevent any sicknesses or disease," said the clerk. Harry made his way to where the clerk pointed out all the supplies for dogs would be; and there were a lot of different choices.

He first looked at the collars, leashes and harnesses. He quickly picked two sets of all three. One set was a light blue and the other a pale green. They were charmed to grow as the wearer grew. He also found four sets of dishes in a forest green with tiny white stars littered on it; one set would go in his room, one in the backyard and two in the room Lucius was going to set up for him to train them. He was also planning on setting up the playpen in there whenever it was raining. He found a playpen that varied in size, the smallest it could be was 4 feet wide by 5 feet long while the largest it got was 40 feet wide by 30 feet long. He didn't think that he would ever think to expand it to its largest but it was a good thing that the manor had a huge backyard, if you could even call it that. He also found two cages that also grew when necessary; the largest being 4 feet tall, 3 feet wide and 5 feet long. He found large bags of puppy dog food and took two of those; he figured he could just come back if he needed more. He also picked up some books on how to train puppies, how to care for puppies and then books on the breeds of the pups that he had chosen. Sincerely hoping that he had gotten everything that he would need he made his way to the counter where everyone but Draco was waiting for him. He hadn't even noticed that Draco was following him as he made his choices.

"Draco, what do you think about the collars?" asked Harry hoping to make up for essentially ignoring him.

"So now you notice that I'm here," grumbled Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was so caught up with the puppies and everything," whispered Harry. He honestly did feel bad though. He knew that Draco was all set to try anything and everything to make their relationship progress but that wasn't going to happen if Harry ignored him.

"We're all set. Or, I am. I ended up ignoring Draco for the most part," said Harry.

"All the shots were already administered and I gave the list of potions to Mr. Snape because they need to be readministered every six months. Both the puppies are now asleep as that would be the easiest way if you apparate or use the floo. Lord Malfoy has already paid for everything in advance. If there was any gold left over it is to be used on your next purchase. Goodnight and thank you," said the clerk before she left for the backroom.

"Well then. Is that everything? Cause I'm actually starting to get tired now and I want to put my stuff away by myself and not have Dobby do it," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry that is everything," answered Narcissa. The group quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo. Narcissa and Lucius ordered the elves to take all the purchases to Harry's room, his pets were going to be in their cages but the doors would be left open. After saying goodnight to everyone Harry quietly made his way to his bedroom with Draco right behind him.

"Goodnight Harry," said Draco as they reached the door. He didn't know if Harry would appreciate being pinned to the door and thoroughly snogged right before bed.

"Night, Draco and thank you for everything. I'll be sure to thank everyone later but thank you," said a blushing Harry. He seemed to struggle with something for a minute before acting. Draco barely blinked and still he had almost missed it. Harry had kissed him square on the lips before disappearing behind his bedroom door.

"Well then. Maybe I should have snogged him after all," Draco said to himself. He continued to simply stand there for a minute or two before shaking his head and going into his own bedroom.

Today had been an interesting day. It was just too bad that Harry didn't want him to go with him tomorrow in the Alley.

End of Chapter Notes:

Total Word Count: 11,317

Total Pages: 25

Date Completed: 5 October 2013

Author's Note:

Yes, I am still alive and writing. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to even update. I hope you don't feel abandoned. Because I have no intention of abandoning this story, or any of my stories. Updates will just be slow in the making because of real life problems. Thank you for reading my story and sticking to it even after a long wait. I think it's more than a year already.


End file.
